Utopia
by Little Glory4everPink
Summary: TODOS HUMANOS: Bella y Edward han nacido en un mundo en el que la genetica es la dueña de sus vidas, en que los hijos obtenidos de forma natural eran excluidos, ¿que pasara cuando Bella quede embarazada por error?
1. Introduccion

**_Introduccion_**

Bella POV:

Yo nací en un mundo perfecto, un mundo en el que la genética dominaba nuestras vidas, cada ser era perfecto, hermoso, inteligente, sin enfermedades hereditarias, y con un sistema inmunológico muy avanzado, nos habían creado así, pero… eso en parte nos había a todos iguales, nuestra identificación era nuestra sangre, nuestro ADN estaba archivado, ¿de que serbia un papel? En una ocasión cuando era pequeña escuche a mi madre hablar sobre que cuando era ella niña a la gente la identificaban por un papel plastificado con una fotografía suya y sus datos, cuando lo escuche no pude abstraerme de reír, era una idea tan cómica, para mí la identificación era poner mi dedo índice sobre un pequeño aparato que te pinchaba y sacaba una gota de sangre y con ella en una pantalla aparecían todos tus datos, había gente que no lo entendía, no entendía porque no nos quejábamos del dolor que producían esos pequeños pinchazos, ellos eran los no validos, los hijos del amor los llamaban; yo, mis amigos, mis compañeros de clase, mi novio todos habíamos nacido por una selección genética muy estricta de los gametos de nuestros padres, pero los hijos del amor habían nacido de las relaciones de sus padres, de forma natural, sin ninguna intervención, eso producía que fueran débiles, su inteligencia menor, solían sacar todo lo malo de la familia, eran distintos a nosotros, y su fin… era hacer el trabajo sucio, solo eso les estaba permitido, no podían estudiar en la universidad, no podían obtener un buen trabajo, los padres de estos chicos, adultos y niños siempre habían sufrido de ver las nulas oportunidades de sus hijos, siempre supe que yo no sería uno de ellos, no sería uno de esos padres , ¿Por qué lo sabía? Porque nunca lo permitiría, sabía lo que era tener un no valido en la familia, tuve un hermano pequeño, un no valido, murió a los 10 años, en parte al menos no sufrió tanto, cuando son pequeños no los marginan tanto pero… al crecer… es monstruoso. Yo ahora tenía 18 años, un novio al que amaba, una oportunidad de ser feliz, iba a comenzar la universidad, era considerada una estudiante modelo, mi inteligencia era superior a la media, superior a la media de un mundo en el que cada ser era superdotado, o eso decían, para mi éramos normales.

**_Hola y gracias por leer esta corta introduccion espero pronto subir el proximo capi._**

**_Dejar Reviews!!_**


	2. Capitulo 1: Primer dia

**_Capitulo 1: Primer dia _**

**_Dedicado a _Juliet Kou**

Bella POV:

Me desperté la mañana del 20 de septiembre, había sonado el despertador, hacia 6 días que me había mudado a aquel nuevo apartamento con Edward, obviamente para estar más cerca de la universidad, pero el ya no estaba allí, me levante y fui al baño, me di una larga ducha caliente, me vestí y fui a prepararme el desayuno, pero mi sorpresa fue inmensa, estaba preparado, sobre la mesa, y también había un ramo de rosas, pude ver una tarjeta.

_Siento haber tenido que irme tan pronto pero aquí tienes el desayuno preparado, luego nos vemos._

Cuando termine de leerla, y aun no me había dado tiempo de entristecerme dos manos se posaron en mis hombros.

-¿Creías de verdad que te dejaría sola desayunando?- susurro Edward con dulzura a oído.

-No lo creía, solo me sorprendió.

-¿Quieres que me valla?- dijo con voz juguetona.

-¡Noooooooooooo!- fue mi respuesta.

-Vale, vale, no hace falta que chilles- dijo enfadado-, sería incapaz de irme de tu lado- su tono había cambiado-, Te amo Bella, eres el sol que ilumina mi vida, y jamás podre olvidarte- dijo con los ojos vidriosos-, no ahora que te he conocido.

-Yo también Te amo.

-Sera mejor que desayunemos ya o se va a enfriar.

Nos sentamos a desayunar, los pasados seis días fueron los mejores de mi vida, nunca pude imaginar que Edward sería así… Si, había sido su novia, habíamos ido al cine, a dar paseos, a comer fuera, pero… esto era distinto, cada mañana lo primero que veía eran sus ojos, había gente que decía que luego la convivencia podía ser difícil, caer en una rutina, yo tenía entendido que aquello ocurría cuando llegaban los hijos, no cuando una pareja enamorada decidían irse a vivir juntos, para mí era y seria por siempre la mejor época de mi vida, poder pasar tiempo junto a él, sin ver a mi madre mirando por la ranura de la puerta. Sonaría irónico pero así no habían sido mis sueños de niña, mis sueños de niña habían sido en este mismo lugar, pero sin esas manos sobre mis hombros, sin ese ramo de rosas, sin el desayuno preparado, habían sido sola, pero solo lo fueron esos hasta que conocí a Edward, el se había convertido en la persona más importante para mí, y sabia que siempre seria así.

-Sera mejor que nos vallamos ya, o llegaremos tarde el primer día de clase- dijo Edward interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Sí, vámonos.

Cuando llegamos a la universidad cada uno nos dirigimos a nuestra clase, pude ver como todas las demás estudiantes dirigían su mirada hacia él, pero sabía que él nunca me dejaría por una de ellas, entonces recordé algo que había leído una saga de libros muy conocida del siglo XXI, un gran clásico, siempre recordaba el titulo del primero pero no de los demás era… "Crepúsculo" recuerdo en el último libro que organizaban una boda, era tan… Clásico, demostrar el amor con un simple papel, era algo ridículo, pero en aquellos momentos desearía que aun existiera, poder demostrar legalmente que EL era mío, pero las bodas habían desaparecido hacia un siglo.

Seguí el resto del día con total normalidad, clase y más clase, algún descanso que dedicada a repasar los apuntes, ahora entendía a lo que se refería la gente con la rutina, no solo los hijos la producían, sino también los… estudios, pero sabía que podíamos afróntala, además solo serian 3 años, si no ocurría ningún inconveniente como suspender asignaturas, pero sabía que no ocurriría.

Al fin había llegado el final del día cuando llegue a casa, Edward aun no había llegado, su final del día era dos horas más tarde que el mío, había hecho nuevos amigos entre mis compañeros de clase, y bueno la verdad y aunque me cueste admitirlo no echaba de menos a mis amigos del instituto, no echaba de menos a mi madre… en ese preciso instante sonó el teléfono, mire la pantalla, era mi madre.

-Bella, no me has llamado desde hace 6 días ¿te ocurre algo?- oí que decía mi madre con voz preocupada desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-No pasa nada mama, puedes estar tranquila.

-Bella, si no pasa nada ¿POR QUÉ NO ME HAS LLAMADO?- dijo gritándome con voz enfadada mi madre.

-Mama lo siento de verdad, pero he estado muy liada…

-¿Liada con qué? ¿Con tu novio?- me interrumpió enfadada mi madre.

- No mama liada con la mudanza, con sacar mis cosas de las cajas- le mentí.

-La verdad, no lo había pensado, lo siento, siento haberme puesto así, no lo mereces, pero es que has crecido tan rápido- note su voz triste- no puedo creer que ya no vivas en casa.

-Tranquila mama, iré a visitarte en vacaciones.

-Te echo tanto de menos, cuando pasó por tu habitación y está vacía….- no me lo había dicho pero conocía lo suficiente a mi madre como para saber que en esos momentos las lágrimas corrían por su cara.

-Mama no te pongas melodramática, todo está bien- le asegure.

-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, es mi papel en este momento.

-Mama tengo que dejarte ya, si eso mañana te llamo, tengo mucho que estudiar.

-Adiós Bella.

Y colgué el teléfono.

Decidí que ahora me tocaba a mí darle una sorpresa así que me puse manos a la obra con la cena… algo sencillo sin demasiada complicación sería perfecto por ejemplo… _Pot au feu_ **(N/A: guiso de verduras típico de la región de Provenza en Francia)** y para luego _Confit de canard_ **(N/A: Carne de pato cocinada en su propia grasa)** Si, sería perfecto, adoraba la cocina francesa.

Cocine rápido pero comprobando que todo era perfecto, puse la mesa y serví la comida pero, justo en el momento en el que acabe se abrió la puerta.

-¿Hay alguien?- oí decir a Edward- ¿Qué es esta comida?- pregunto fingiendo.

-Hola, si estoy yo, ¿A quién esperabas?- pregunte haciendo pucheros.

-A nadie- contesto.

-¿Ni a mí?- dije divertida, me jugaba jugar.

-A ti… no lo sé, no lo sé- dijo con voz indecisa- Creo que… solo a ti, fui feliz al verte.

- No sé si creerte- conteste.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿La cena? , siento no acompañarte pero sabes que odio la cocina francesa- dijo de nuevo con voz juguetona como aquella misma mañana.

-Mejor, para mí, así el exquisito paladar del que gozo podrá tener más que saborear.

Pude ver la cara de Edward extrañado no solía seguirle el juego, solía más bien permanecer como la pobre victima de sus juegos, aquello parecía no gustarle.

-¿No te gusta que no sea la victima?- continúe.

-Así no tiene gracia- concluyo.

Me reí, y una sus labios formaron una gran sonrisa…

Nos sentamos y comenzamos a cenar fue una noche increíble, pero para mi desgracia desde el momento en el que había llegado a casa no había tocado un libro, tenia cosas mejores que hacer…

**_Bueno espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, y no os haya parecido demasiado corto, se que por ahora parece un fanfic normal y que no se parece mucho a lo que ponia en el Summary pero todo ira coguiendo forma poco a poco asi que espero que continueis leyendo y dejando _Reviews_, y si alguien se aburre demasiado que pase por mi otro fic "Bella en los alpes"_**


	3. Capitulo 2: Enferma

_**Capitulo 2: Enferma**_

**_Dedicado a Belen Cullen_**

Bella POV:

Me desperté al día siguiente, aun no había sonado el despertador, mire el reloj…

_05:10 am_

Por dios, que sueño, intente volver a dormirme, pero no pude así que decidí levarme me dirigí al sofá cogí una manta de viaje y me recosté poniéndome a ver un clásico del cine "_El intercambio_" con Angelina Jolie como protagonista cuyo argumento era…

_Los Ángeles, 1928. Un sábado por la mañana en un barrio obrero de la ciudad, Christine se despide de su hijo Walter y sale a trabajar. Al regresar a casa, el niño ha desaparecido. Empieza una búsqueda que no parece dar frutos hasta que, meses después, le devuelven un niño de nueve años que dice ser su hijo. Aturdida por las idas y venidas de la policía, los reporteros y sus propias emociones, Christine le deja quedarse a dormir, aunque sabe que no es Walter._

_Intenta convencer a la policía de que sigan buscando, pero pronto descubrirá que en la época de la Prohibición en Los Ángeles una mujer no se enfrenta al sistema si quiere sobrevivir. Tachada de loca e incapacitada, por fin encuentra un aliado. Se trata del reverendo Briegleb, que la ayudará a luchar contra las autoridades municipales y a encontrar a su hijo. Basada en un hecho que hizo tambalear el sistema legal californiano, "El intercambio" es la sorprendente historia de una madre que busca a su hijo y de unas personas capaces de cualquier cosa para hacerla callar._

Todo el mundo había visto esta película, y si no era así, sabía que existía, solía ser el tipo de película que ponían una madrugada, cuando nadie ve la televisión, aunque aquello no era correcto, yo la estaba viendo, la verdad me quede dormida en el sofá viéndola, era lo normal, eran las 5 de la madrugada, la verdad… agradecí quedarme dormida, a la mañana siguiente, si era que entonces aun no era esa mañana debía levantarme temprano…

-Bella, despierta- oí que me llamaba Edward con voz dulce y cariñosa- vamos que si no vas a llegar tarde.

Aquella última palabra fue la que me hizo salir del sofá con un brinco mire el reloj de nuevo…

_07:15 am_

Tenía apenas 15 minutos para salir de casa… me di una ducha rapidísima me vestí corriendo, vi que en la cocina había una taza de café caliente y lo bebí todo de una, saliendo disparada de casa, Edward se había ido hacia un poco.

Llegue justo a tiempo a clase, un poco mas y llegaba tarde pero entonces al sentarme… comenzaron a entrarme nauseas y tuve que salir de la clase, fui al baño y lo que allí ocurrió no fue demasiado agradable, nunca podre olvidar ese sabor a bilis, nunca antes en mi vida había vomitado…

Supuse que sería el haber tomado el café caliente tan rápido, pues a una amiga mía le había pasado, que su estomago no había reaccionado bien a algo tan caliente **(N/A: eso en realidad puede pasar lo digo por experiencia a mí me paso una vez con la leche) **decidí volver a clase y dejarlo como un no será nada…

El día paso sin ningún problema, cuando al fin llegue a casa, tenía mucho sueño y me recosté un ratito, pero me quede durmiendo en unos segundos…

_La perspectiva de la que veía el mundo me era extraña por lo que decidí mirarme al espejo… tenía 7 años, ande hasta la cocina de la casa de mi madre, mis padres no vivían juntos desde que mi madre decidió que mi hermano naciera, cuando llegue a la cocina el estaba allí, sentado en la silla para bebes, tenía un año, en su mano estaba la cuchara, mire al suelo y decidí mejor no entrar estaba lleno de puré... qué asco, obviamente mi hermano había decidido que no quería comer, la verdad… lo apoyaba, odiaba el puré… y pude ver el gran plato de puré de verduras que había frente al lugar que ocupaba siempre en la mesa, decidí que sería mejor ir a mi habitación y hacerme la dormida evitando así comer el puré, pero… cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras oí a mi madre chillar histérica, mi hermano de nuevo estaba enfermo, cogí el teléfono de inmediato y llame un a el doctor de mi hermano, luego fui por su medicina, para mi aquello era tan usual como el ir cada mañana al colegió… mi hermano se ahogaba con mucha frecuencia, cuando al fin el médico llego y le sano, todo volvió a comenzar, otra vez lo mismo , ande hasta la cocina de la casa de mi madre, cuando llegue a la cocina el estaba allí, sentado en la silla para bebes, tenía un año, en su mano estaba la cuchara, mire al suelo y decidí mejor no entrar estaba lleno de puré... qué asco, obviamente mi hermano había decidido que no quería comer, la verdad… lo apoyaba, odiaba el puré… y pude ver el gran plato de puré de verduras que había frente al lugar que ocupaba siempre en la mesa, decidí que sería mejor ir a mi habitación y hacerme la dormida evitando así comer el puré, pero… cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras oí a mi madre chillar histérica, mi hermano de nuevo estaba enfermo, cogí el teléfono de inmediato y llame un a el doctor de mi hermano, luego fui por su medicina, para mi aquello era tan usual como el ir cada mañana al colegió… mi hermano se ahogaba con mucha frecuencia, cuando al fin el médico llego y le sano y otra vez lo mismo… y otra… y otra…_

Desperté con un sobresalto al escuchar la alarma del despertador…. Ya eran las siete de la mañana ¿eran las siete de la mañana? Entonces caí en que llevaba como unas trece horas durmiendo… no había cenado… decidí darme una baño caliente, tenía una hora por delante, así que mientras se llenaba la bañera me prepare el desayuno tome una taza de café a una temperatura templara junto con una manzana y una tostada con pan y aceite de oliva, después de desayunar me metí en la bañera, me relaje y pensé en lo que había sucedido….

Había llegado a casa la tarde anterior a las seis, me había echado en la cama un poco y me había quedado dormida hasta la mañana siguiente a las siete… era extraño, eso… mis nauseas del día anterior… no me quedaba claro todo pero preferí pasar todo por alto… Salí de la bañera tras media hora de relax, me quedaba un cuarto de hora para vestirme y marcharme, pero entonces comenzaron de nuevo las nauseas, y todo lo que había desayunado acabo en el inodoro, procedí a lavarme los dientes y enjuagarme la boca un par de veces para deshacerme el mal sabor, me vestí rápidamente y me fui a clase…

De camino solo pude pensar que aquello debía ser porque estaba enferma pero… ¡yo jamás he estado enferma! Nunca… eso es de débiles, eso solo ocurre a los hijos del amor, ¡no estaba enferma! Todo debía concluir en ese punto, nada podía pasarme, y menos nadie podía saber nada de todo lo ocurrido el día anterior, debía esconderlo como un secreto, NADIE, me dije… ni siquiera por mucho que me doliera ocultárselo a Edward, el no podría saberlo…

**_Aqui acaba el capitulo, se que es corto, pero bueno al menos los subo seguidos por ahora por lo que si no hay inconvenientes mañana habra capitulo nuevo =) bueno dejad reviews porque eso es lo unico que obtengo por ofreceros este fanfic, dedicare cada capitulo a la persona que deje el primer review en el capitulo anterior asi que dejad reviews y con un poco de suerte tendreis dedicacion_**

**_La pelicula la vi el otro dia en el cine y me gusto, por eso la he puesto.... jejeje_**


	4. Capitulo 3: Noticias

**_Capitulo 3: Noticias_**

**_Capitulo dedicado a _Hermione-Malfoy35**

Bella POV:

Nadie podía saber nada de todo lo ocurrido el día anterior, debía esconderlo como un secreto, NADIE, me dije… ni siquiera por mucho que me doliera ocultárselo a Edward, el no podría saberlo….

Pero… esa noche durante la cena ocurrió algo que lo cambio todo… simplemente lo definiría como… ¿la familia? Si, se podía definir así, pero no era exactamente eso, fue una noticia, una noticia que debió alegrarme, lo hizo, pero me hizo darme cuenta de que algo iba mal…

-Bella, me llamo mi hermano Emmett.

-¿Que te dijo Emmett?- pregunte asustada.

-Él y Rose van a tener un hijo- Me contesto Edward.

Emmett era el hermano mayor de Edward, el ya había acabado sus estudios, del mismo modo que su novia Rosalie… Emmett era una persona agradable, pese a que solía temer cuando alguien pronunciaba su nombre, solo era por su extraña forma de ser… un niño grade lo definiría perfectamente, en cambio… Rosalie… su novia, eso era otra cosa, no tenía nada en contra de ella, pero… la forma en que me miraba, con odio, me hacía odiarla, siempre dije y diré que comenzó ella a ser desagradable, yo intente hacerle cambiar de opinión, no lo conseguí y me resigne.

-Me alegro por Emmett- dije.

-¿Y por Rosalie?- pregunto Edward.

-No, y ya sabes porque.

-Lleváis 3 años odiándoos, ¿no podéis madurar y ser amigas?

-Sabes Edward que yo lo intente, y que si lo intente, es ella la que se niega a madurar- conteste enfadada pues no era la primera vez que manteníamos esa discusión.

-Bueno dejemos de discutir, no me agrada discutir contigo.

-Ni a mí, ¿Te dijo algo más Emmett?- pregunte curiosa.

-Sí, que Rose estaba insoportable…

-Que novedad- le interrumpí.

-¿Me dejas continuar?- me dijo malhumorado.

-Si- conteste triste por su mal humor.

-La cuestión es que Rose esta insoportable con los síntomas del embarazo, las nauseas, el cansancio, los mareos…

¿Nauseas? ¿Cansancio? No podía ser… me sonaba demasiado… demasiado a… no, tenía que ser mentira, eso no iba a ocurrir, me lo prometí el día que mi hermano murió, en aquellos momentos pensé que quizá mi idea de estar enferma no hubiera estado tan mal… no sabía que decir, que contestar…

-Bella ¿Te ocurre algo? te has puesto pálida- pregunto Edward preocupado.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta mía.

-Bella, ¡contéstame!- exigió Edward.

No obtuvo respuesta de mi parte

Me levante para ir al baño necesitaba alejarme de las preguntas y de todo, y poder pensar con claridad que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, unir las piezas, y comprobar que no había tenido ningún retraso, porque aunque no lo creía así, sabía que no era así, me había hecho dudar. Algo me impidió, apenas me levante de la silla… me maree, me desmalle y caí en redondo al suelo.

Cuando desperté estaba tendida en la cama y Edward me miraba con una expresión asustada, el no sabía nada…

-¿Qué me ha pasado?- pregunte.

-Te has desmallado- contesto con alegría de verme despierta al fin.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?- pregunte asustada.

-Treinta minutos- contesto con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz rota.

No podía creerlo, ¿Sería verdad? ¿Estaba embarazada? ¿Se había cumplido el mayor temor de mi vida? No lo podía creer, no lo quería creer.

Entonces caí en la forma en la que me miraba Edward, asustado, no había dicho nada tras su respuesta, quizá temiera que algo hubiera ido mal tras la caída, que tuviera algún daño interno, no me podía engañar, sabía lo que se estaba preguntando ¿Qué te pasa Bella? ¿Qué me estas ocultando? ¿No confías en mi? Sabía que esas serian sus preguntas, el problema es que yo no tenía respuesta a ninguna de ellas… solo simples posibilidades… decidí que mejor sería decir algo…

-Edward- le llame.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto sin tomar por sorpresa.

-No lo sé- conteste sinceramente.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Yo solo sé que te pusiste pálida cuando te hable de Rose- contesto Edward asustado- ¿Acaso no confías en mi?

-Claro que confió en ti, si supiera que me ocurre te lo diría, ¡pero no lo sé!- insistí.

-Sé que me dices la verdad, tú no me mentirías.

En realidad… ¿Le estaba mintiendo? No lo sabía seguro, pues… ¿es lo mismo no saber algo que solo tener una suposición sobre ello? En parte no estaba segura por lo que no lo sabía, pero… le podría haber dicho mi suposición, pero no le quería hacer sufrir, si luego era solo una suposición, si no era lo que me ocurría le habría preocupado por nada.

Al no decirle nada…

-Bella ¿Tiene algo que ver el embarazo de Rose?- pregunto Edward.

-En parte- conteste indecisa.

-¿Cómo que en parte?- pregunto.

-El que me dijeras que Rose estaba embarazada no me ha afectado en nada, en cambio…

-¿En cambio qué?- me interrumpió Edward.

-Tú has sido el que me has interrumpido.

-Por favor continua.

-En cambio cuando me dijiste lo que le pasaba, las nauseas, los mareos, el cansancio…

-¿Te apiadaste de ella y te desmallaste?- me interrumpió de nuevo Edward.

-De nuevo no me interrumpiste, solo es que… me di cuenta de algo- conteste enfadada.

-¿De qué te diste cuenta?

No conteste

-Bella, ¿Me estas intentando decir que…?- me pregunto asombrado.

-¿Qué, que? ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunte con los ojos vidriosos.

Si el también lo imaginaba es que debía ser real, no solo una suposición…

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido estos últimos días Bella?- pregunto Edward asustado.

-Nauseas, cansancio, y si esta noche cuenta un mareo…

-¿Me estas intentando decir que estas embarazada?

-No lo sé, no se me había pasado esa posibilidad por mi cabeza hasta que me dijiste lo de Rose…

-Tranquila- me dijo mientras me abrazaba- todo va a salir bien.

Se sentó conmigo en la cama y me apoye en el, estando entre sus brazos me sentí bien, sabía que nada malo iba a pasar, poco a poco comencé a tranquilizarme y pude ir cogiendo sueño hasta que finalmente me dormí en sus brazos.

Edward POV:

Bella al fin se había dormido, sabía lo que había ocurrido con su hermano, la noche anterior la paso chillando su nombre, sabía que era un momento difícil para ella, sabía que era lo que me iba a decir… no me quise plantear ni que era lo que yo deseaba, me daba completamente igual, me era indiferente todo siempre que ella fuera feliz, y me había dicho con sus lagrimas, su palidez y su terror que la idea de aquel bebe no le gustaba en absoluto, por suerte no podía estar embarazada de demasiado tiempo y eso era una ventaja para el aborto…

En ese momento Bella se movió, llegue a pensar que quizá fuera una señal de que mis pensamientos eran incorrectos, pero luego recapacite y supe que esa noche ella me necesitaba… ya nos encargaríamos al día siguiente de solucionarlo todo, además era ya la una de la madrugada, no podía llamar a nadie a esa hora, por lo que apoye mi cabeza en la de Bella y como si se tratara de una niña le acaricie las mejillas hasta quedar dormido.

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente a las siete de la mañana Bella seguía dormida, apague el despertador justo antes de que sonara , yo no pensaba ir a clase, y ella no iría, necesitábamos aquel largo día para solucionar nuestros problemas…

Tuve miedo de moverme por despertarla, ya que no iría a clase al menos que pudiera dormir bien, y largo tendido, esperaría a que se despertara allí con ella, observando su belleza, y podría avanzar llamando a Carlisle para pedirle ayuda en el asunto, pero eso más tarde, por lo que cerré los ojos y disfrute te estar junto a Bella, junto a la persona que más he querido en mi vida.

Pasaron como dos horas cuando decidí al fin llamar a Carlisle, mi padre, además del médico de la familia. Cuando fui a llamar coger el teléfono me di cuenta de que no llegaba, estaba demasiado lejos, por lo que tuve que cambiar mi posición.

Bella POV:

Me desperté al sentir que algo se movía bajo de mí, pero no abrí los ojos, seguía teniendo sueño…

-Carlisle- oí decir a Edward- Necesito tu ayuda.

Desde luego desconocía que era lo que le contestaban por lo que simulando estar dormida hice un movimiento acercándome al auricular…

-Edward, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Esta Bella enferma?- pregunto Carlisle.

Mi maniobra había sido perfecta Edward aun me creía dormida, podía escuchar ambas partes de la conversación…

-Edward ¿Sigues ahí?- pregunto Carlisle.

-Si lo siento- contesto Edward mientras comenzó a pasar sus dedos entre mis cabellos- no estamos ninguno enfermo.

-Entonces… ¿Qué ocurre?

-Soy estúpido- contesto Edward.

-No te pongas así, si has cometido algún error en algo veras como tiene solución- le dijo Carlisle calmadamente.

-Solución tiene pero… sigue siendo mi culpa.

-La verdad no puedo decir nada si no me dices que fue lo que ocurrió.

-Simplemente lo que ocurrió es que Bella está embarazada por error- contesto Edward siendo que con cada palabra se le quebraba mas la voz.

-Tranquilo Edward, eso tiene solución, siempre que no esté de más de tres meses…

-No lo está, eso te lo puedo asegurar, pero es mi culpa, y ella esta tan triste…

-Veras como todo se soluciona y ahora… ¿Tu no deberías estar en clase?- dijo Carlisle cambiando su tono a uno de enfado.

-¿Crees que la iba a dejar sola ahora?- pregunto Edward tratando a su padre como si fuera un ser sin corazón.

-Vale, te entiendo, por lo que supongo que estáis los dos juntos ¿no es así?- pregunto Carlisle esperando una afirmación.

-Si

-¿Puedes pasarme con Bella? así sabré que es lo que piensa ella.

-Ella aun está dormida- dijo Edward volviendo a acariciar mis cabellos.

-De acuerdo, cuando ella despierte os venís a mi consulta y ya lo arreglamos todo.

-De acuerdo, luego nos vemos- concluyo Edward antes de colgar.

Cambio de posición de nuevo para dejar el teléfono por lo que pensé que sería el momento idóneo para hacer como que me despertaba…

**_Atencion:_**

**_Hola siento no poder apatir de ahota subir capi mas de una o dos veces por semana, subier o bien los Sabados o los Domingos o los dos dias... depende de lo que pueda hacer con los capis... porque tambien tengo que subir de mi otro fic, espero que no dejeis de leer, y podeis ver que no es de mi propia voluntad el no subiros un capi. Otra cosa, si tengo examenes no creo que suba cap... Sorry..._**

**_Este Cap que os he dejado como seguramente el ultimo en una semana espero que os guste, tiene mucho dialogo por lo que no tiene excesibamente palabras, pero creo que contiene suficiente informacion... en el proximo capi haremos una visita a la familia...._**

**_Seguid dejando reviews porque eso es lo unico que obtengo por escribir esto.... Y podeis contar con que dedicare el Cap siguiente al primer Review que reciba..._**


	5. Capitulo 4: Aborto

_**Capitulo 4: Aborto**_

_**Dedicado a Hermione-Malfoy35**_

Carlisle POV:

Edward acababa de colgar.

Para mi había sido una sorpresa la noticia, Emmett me había hecho la misma llamada como unas 5 veces, pero de Edward no lo esperaba, el era más responsable, tenia mas cerebro. Y eso lo demostraba el que su tono fuera de alarma, el de Emmett nunca fue así.

Sabia lo mal que lo debía estar pasando Bella, recordaba perfectamente el caso de su hermano, fui el médico que estaba de guardia en el hospital el día que su hermano murió, así era como ella había conocido a Edward…

Su hermano Frankie estaba ingresado ese día, yo estaba hablando con mi hijo Edward en uno de los pasillos del hospital cuando ella vino, "Doctor por favor, tiene que venir, mi hermano está teniendo un ataque de asma, las enfermeras no logran calmarlo, no puede respirar, por favor tiene que venir de inmediato" fui a la habitación donde estaba su hermano, yo lo había atendido al entrar de urgencias esa misma tarde, hacia menos de tres horas, le había puesto un tratamiento, vi como Bella me miraba al ver que el tratamiento no había hecho, que Frankie no mejoraba, pero aun así ella se quedo fuera, no supe hasta que dos horas después, cuando todo acabo, cuando su hermano había muerto, al salir de la habitación, que Edward no se había ido a casa como había supuesto, el se había quedado hablando con Bella… y como mas tarde me conto consolándola, dándole esperanzas, esa fue mi primer día en aquel hospital ya que nos acabábamos de mudar, eran vacaciones de verano por lo que mis hijos aun no conocían a más gente de su edad, pero ese día yo había visto morir a el hermano de la futura novia de mi hijo, la que iría a sus mismas clases durante todo el curso siguiente.

El caso de Frankie lo investigue tras su muerte, su historial era inmenso, me llevo alrededor de una semana leerlo, había tenido problemas de asma desde el mismo día de su nacimiento, siempre estaba enfermo, además era miope, muchas de las cosas que por las que son conocidos los hijos del amor, su fragilidad.

Supuse por lo tanto tras recordar aquella tarde que Bella no desearía tener ese bebe, pero no quería adelantar hechos, esperaría que ella me lo dijera para saberlo con certeza.

Bella POV:

Me moví y abrí los ojos poco a poco.

-¿Ya decidió despertar mi bella durmiente?- pregunto Edward.

Asentí con la cabeza como única respuesta.

Me sentía bien, ahora que Carlisle dijo que todo iría bien, él era el médico, el lo debía saber.

-Bella, he llamado a Carlisle, me dijo que fuéramos a su consulta cuando te levantaras- me dijo Edward.

-Vale, gracias- le conteste con los ojos vidriosos.

-¿Por qué lloras?- me pregunto Edward con voz triste.

No respondí

-Todo va a ir bien, no dejare que nada malo ocurra- me dijo abrazándome.

En realidad no supe por lo que lloraba, ni porque estaba triste, pero me forcé a regalarle a Edward una sonrisa que le tranquilizara.

Mi idea surgió efecto, en cuando vio mi sonrisa sus hombros que estaban tensos se destensaron, sus ojos verdes que estaban llenos de lagrimas volvieron a ser los bonitos ojos verdes sin lagrimas, había logrado que se calmara.

Desayune un vaso de leche con galletas y misteriosamente no tuve nauseas, pero solo durante los primeros 10 minutos, porque luego parecía inevitable.

Finalmente me cambie de ropa y fuimos a la consulta de Carlisle, odiaba ese olor a hospital, a medico, a medicina, me recordaba a Frankie…

Entonces me di cuenta de que en realidad no sabía qué era lo que quería hacer, si quería tener el bebe, si no lo deseaba, pero ya estaba sentada frente a la mesa del despacho de Carlisle, el coordinador de urgencias, se ve que era un día tranquilo, solía serlo a esas horas de la mañana; si, yo sabía los horarios de bullicio en los hospitales.

Me empecé a intentar comenzar a concentrar en que era lo que quería, probé con una lista mental de pros y contras, pero nada me ayudaba a saber que era lo que quería y sabía que pronto tendría que decirlo…

-Primero de nada Carlisle te tengo que decir que no se qué te dijo Edward pero no lo sé seguro- dije asustada.

-¿No estás segura de si estas embarazada?- pregunto Carlisle.

Aquella última palabra me lleno los ojos de lágrimas, pero de lágrimas… ¿agradables?

-No- conteste.

-Entonces lo mejor será primero asegurarse- dijo Carlisle mirando a Edward de reojo supuse que por su alarmismo.

Coloque mi dedo sobre un aparato, eso era todo un pequeño pinchazo, como el que había que pasar en la puerta de la universidad, solo que en esta ocasión no solo abriría o cerraría la puerta, en esta ocasión ese aparatito me diría si estaba embarazada, si iba a tener un hijo o no.

Edward me miraba mientras comenzaban a imprimirse un sinfín de papeles, mas y mas, en ellos ponía todo lo que se podía saber de mi atabes de mi sangre, de mi ADN, espere impaciente a que Carlisle levantara la vista de esos papeles, que dejara de mirar la impresora, que al fin saliera la parte en la que me diría lo que estaba esperando, algo que podía cambiar mi vida para siempre, algo que exigiría mi elección.

Pero en realidad… estaba hablando de una vida, una vida de mi familia, si existía era la vida que había salido de mi amor por Edward.

Carlisle levanto la vista, Edward y yo le miramos esperando una respuesta, pero él no dijo nada, nada en no sé cuánto tiempo, quizá fueran segundos, pero para mí fueron siglos.

-Está embarazada- fue su respuesta.

Mis mejillas se iluminaron, no sabía porque, pero era feliz.

Edward me miro de forma extraña al ver la forma de la que reaccionaba, el esperaba que me arrojara a sus brazos llorando, la verdad, yo también pensé que esa sería mi reacción si me decían que una vida estaba creciendo en mi interior, pero no fue así, no sé porque, pero estaba segura de mi decisión, esa vida era mi familia, de mi sangre, crecía en mi interior y así debía seguir siendo.

-Entonces, ¿Vuestra decisión es…?- pregunto Carlisle.

-Acabar con todo- dijo Edward.

-¡No!- chille.

-Pero Bella, me lo hiciste prometer, me hiciste prometer que nunca dejaría que tuvieras un hijo de este modo, me lo hiciste prometer cuando Frankie murió, cuando apenas me conocías.

-Todo ha cambiado, ha pasado un año, y ese bebe es mi familia, es nuestra familia, yo no soy una asesina- dije con lagrimas en los ojos y abrazando a mi vientre como si así pudiera proteger a ese bebe.

-Nadie dijo, ni dirá nunca, que eres una asesina por hacer esto- me dijo Edward.

Edward comenzó a andar hacia mí, intento abrazarme, pero hui de sus brazos, hui por miedo, miedo de que me obligara a abortar, miedo en que el también fuera un asesino, miedo de perder ese bebe.

-¿Por qué huyes de mi?- pregunto asustado.

Carlisle nos miraba con cara de asombro, era la primera vez que nos veía discutir, era la primera vez que me veía huir de Edward, y no solo para él era la primera vez, también lo era para mí.

-Tengo miedo de que cumplas tu promesa- susurré.

-Bella, sabes que si luego sale mal, si el bebe saliera enfermo no te lo perdonarías, lo sabes Bella, confía en mí, es mejor concluir esto ahora que alargarlo más- me dijo Edward.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser negativo?- le chille- puede que todo salga bien, puede que seamos una perfecta familia feliz- dije.

-Bella, no será como los demás, aunque no estuviera enfermo gravemente sabes que es casi imposible que no quede de lado- dijo Edward intentándome hacerme recapacitar.

-Edward, yo misma no soy un ser genéticamente perfecto, y aun así tengo mi familia, estoy hiendo a la universidad, y podre conseguir un buen trabajo en un futuro- le conteste.

-Bella, eso se debe a que únicamente tienes un problema de resistencia física, pero a cambio tu inteligencia es mucho mayor a lo común- contesto Edward.

-Podemos ser felices sin arrebatarle la posibilidad de vivir a un ser de nuestra propia sangre.

-Bella ¿podrías volver a soportar todo lo que le ocurrió a tu hermano?

No conteste

-¿Podrías pasarte el día en hospitales? ¿La vida encerrada entre paredes blancas que no solo te recuerden a tu hijo enfermo, sino también a Frankie?

-Podría hacerlo- conteste sin saber lo que decía.

-Bella, yo quiero lo que tú quieres, pero creo que no sabes lo que quieres- dijo Edward preocupado.

-Quizá debáis iros y hablarlo con tranquilidad, cuando sepáis ambos que hacer y sea lo mismo me habíais, tenéis dos meses aun, o al menos preferiría que lo decidierais en ese periodo- Dijo tranquila y pausadamente Carlisle.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta, sin esperar a saber cuál era la opinión de Edward, Salí del despacho de Carlisle, aun no había apartado mis brazos de mi vientre, me guie por los pasillos del hospital hasta la salida, sin mirar atrás ni una vez para saber si Edward me seguía. Salí por las puertas del hospital y me dirigí a la salida del aparcamiento andando, volvería a casa andando o quizá en un taxi, pero cuando salí por la puerta peatonal del aparcamiento junto a la acera estacionado me esperaba Edward con su coche, abrió desde el interior la puerta del copiloto, pero le ignore, cerré la puerta y me senté en el asiento trasero.

No pronunciamos ni una palabra, ninguna en todo el trayecto hasta casa.

Cuando al fin llegamos y entramos por la puerta a nuestro apartamento me senté en el sofá, me cubrí con una manta de viaje y cogí el teléfono, marque el numero sin mirar, hacia mucho que no marcaba ese número, ya no me era necesario, solía verla a la salida de la universidad.

-¿Quien?- pregunto Alice.

-Alice, soy yo, Bella- le dije con la voz rota.

-¿Qué ocurre Bella? ¿Estás llorando? ¿Qué te he hecho mi hermano?- me pregunto.

-Alice, por favor no te lo puedo explicar por teléfono, ¿puedes venir a recogerme y vamos a dar una vuelta?- le pregunte.

Edward me miraba con odio, era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero también había compasión en sus ojos, no comprendía porque había llamado a su hermana.

-Claro Bella, ¿estás en casa?

-Si- respondí.

-En diez minutos estoy allí- me dijo rápidamente y colgó.

Deje el teléfono junto al sofá, Edward intento sentarse a mi lado, pero me deslice hacia un lado, no estaba segura de lo que haría, de lo que haría a mi bebe.

-Bella, tenemos que hablar- me dijo muy serio- no es momento de que te vayas con mi hermana a dar una vuelta.

Evite contestar esa pregunta, me dirigí hacia mi habitación, cogí una mochila y introduje en ella dos vaqueros y un par de camisetas y algo de ropa interior, era todo lo que necesitaría.

Alice llamo me hizo una perdida al móvil, ya estaba bajo esperándome, colgué la mochila en mi espalda y salí por la puerta, no mire ni a Edward que aun permanecía sentado en el sofá, mirándome, sin comprender nada.

Espere unos minutos el ascensor, pero nadie vino a impedir mi marcha, bajé y a la puerta del edificio estaba el porsche amarillo de Alice, como para no verlo, rápidamente salí y se senté en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Bella porque llevas esa mochila?- pregunto Alice.

-Luego te lo explico- conteste.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- pregunto.

-Al aeropuerto- conteste.

-¿El aeropuerto?- pregunto Alice asustada- ahora si me vas a contestar o detengo el coche ¿Qué ha ocurrido con mi hermano?

-Alice, solo ha sido una discursión, pero necesito hacer un viaje- conteste esperando que no preguntara más.

-¿Tu y mi hermano peleando? Eso no me lo creo, debe haber ocurrido algo muy desagradable para que peleen, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Estoy embarazada- conteste.

-Eso es… espera, ¿Embarazada? ¿Tu? ¿No lo esperabas verdad? ¿Es eso?

-No, Edward quiere que aborte, dice que sino luego me culpare de no haberlo hecho si ocurre algo malo, pero Alice, es mi bebe, se que apenas es nada pero es mío… y de Edward, de la persona que más quiero, y quiera o no lleva mi sangre, no puedo negarle la oportunidad de vivir.

-Bella ¿estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?- pregunto Alice asustada.

-Lo estoy.

-¿Puedo detenerte?

-¡No!

-¿Me dirás a dónde vas?

-No sé dónde voy- conteste- únicamente cogeré el primer avión que salga, sea a donde sea que vaya.

-Bella, quédate, no es necesario que vuelvas con mi hermano, quédate conmigo, a Jasper no le importara, y tenemos una habitación de sobra en nuestro apartamento.

-¿Me prometes que Edward creerá que he cogido ese tren a un lugar que no conoces?

-Te lo prometo- me contesto con una sonrisa.

-Bella, quizá sería un buen momento para que fuéramos a hacer una visita a tu madre, puede que te ayude hablar con ella- me sugirió Alice.

-Puede – conteste.

Rápidamente en la siguiente oportunidad de cambiar de dirección Alice volvió hacia la ciudad, la atravesamos, sin hablar, pasamos la ciudad y comenzamos a atravesar campos, y finalmente tras una hora en el coche llegamos hasta la casa de mi madre.

Mi madre salió corriendo al oír el sonido del motor del porsche, un motor como ese en medio del campo solo podía significar una visita de la ciudad, mía.

Pero al ver mis ojos, y la mochila que había dejado en el asiento al bajar… su sonrisa se convirtió en una expresión sinceramente triste.

-Hija, ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto mi madre con voz triste.

-Nada mama, solo quería hacerte una visita- le mentí.

-¿Y esa mochila?- pregunto mi madre.

Mire hacia el interior del coche donde Alice aun permanecía sentada al volante, donde en el asiento del copiloto estaba mi mochila.

-Quédate con ella unos días- me susurro Alice.

-Pero…- le comencé a susurrar.

-Quédate, cuando quieras volver, solo llámame y vendré por ti, necesitáis hablar asolas- dijo.

Cogí la mochila y…

-Mama, Alice me ha traído, te echaba de menos y quería saber si podía pasar un par de días contigo- dije haciendo pucheros como si de nuevo fuera una niña.

-Siempre que quieras puedes venir- contesto mi madre.

-Adiós Alice- contestamos mi madre y yo al unísono.

Alice se fue rápidamente, en apenas unos segundos ya no veía su porsche amarillo. Estaba sola con mi madre, algo por lo que había soñado durante mucho tiempo evitar, y que había logrado con la escusa de la universidad.

-Bella, me alegra mucho que estés de vuelta, aunque sea por poco tiempo- dijo mi madre mientras caminábamos hacia la casa.

Cuando entramos y vi las escaleras, la puerta de la cocina, recordé la pesadilla que tuve hacia un par de noches. Por eso me había querido marchar cuanto antes de aquella casa, todo me recordaba a Frankie…

Recordé tras la muerte de Frankie, las primeras semanas me quede a dormir en la casa de mi amiga Ángela, luego cuando comenzó el instituto de nuevo conocí a Alice, había vuelto a ver en muchas ocasiones a Edward desde la muerte de mi hermano pero el primer día de clases conocí a su melliza Alice, de inmediato nos hicimos muy buenas amigas, y como me di cuenta de que ya estaba abusando de la hospitalidad de Ángela decidí volver a mi casa, el segundo día de instituto cuando fui con aquellas grandes ojeras de no haber dormido nada y los ojos rojos de llorar Alice me invito a su casa, creo que el ultimo año de instituto lo pase mas en casa de los Cullen que en mi propia casa, a mi madre al principio no le pareció bien dado que también Edward vivía allí, pero luego entendió que Esme y Carlisle no me dejarían dormir con Edward ni aunque quisiera, es mas… no lo intente, pasaba las noches hablando con Alice, era divertido, era como una fiesta de pijamas diaria, era verdad que Alice me mantenía ocupada en cosas que odiaba como ropa, maquillaje, peluquería, la estérica en general, pero al menos me alejaban de Frankie. Aquello que en otras circunstancias hubiera odiado se convirtió en mi salvación.

-Preparare tu habitación, esta tal como la dejaste, pero hay que cambiar las sabanas- dijo de nuevo mi madre.

No podía creerlo, me había quedado sin palabras, hacia un mes que no había entrado en esa casa, ya que literalmente me había ido a vivir con los Cullen.

Vi a mi Frankie corriendo bajando las escaleras, le vi saliendo a jugar al jardín de atrás, le vi dibujando, le vi leyendo sentado en el tercer escalón de las escaleras, le veía en cada rincón de la casa, instintivamente mi mano se coloco cobre mi vientre, y desgraciadamente a mi madre no le paso por alto, me miro con compasión, y se dio cuenta de porque en realidad estaba allí, no era una simple visita de cortesía.

Mi madre subió las escaleras, y yo fui tras ella entre en mi habitación y le dije que ya había yo la cama, la habitación estaba exactamente igual que cuando nació Frankie, y exactamente igual que el día que murió, exactamente igual que los ocho días de navidad que me había despertando saltando en mi cama, era todo igual, igual que como lo deje, no había ni una mota de polvo, pero tampoco un papel cambiado de sitio.

No llegue a cambiar las sabanas, me tire a la cama a llorar, mi madre se sentó a mi lado y me acaricio los cabellos, como esa misma mañana había hecho Edward, pero esas eran las manos de mi madre, una mujer que me comprendía, que se había visto en mi situación, y que había elegido lo mismo que yo.

No sé cuánto tiempo llore, ni a qué hora me dormí, pero cuando desperté estaba tapada, mi madre me había cubierto con una manta para que no pasara frio, había dormido mejor que en años, pero entonces los vi, en la pared, eran los dibujos de Frankie todos colgados en mi corcho, donde él los había puesto, diciendo "Son para ti hermanita" esas fueron sus palabras.

Mi corazón roto por mi discusión con Edward, ahora comprendía a que se refería el, en la ciudad todo era sencillo éramos nosotros solos, pero cuando ese bebe naciera podía recordarme a Frankie, podía ser un suplicio para mi, podía sufrir Asma, como Frankie, todo podía volver a ser como con el…

Pero correría los riesgos, era mi bebe, no Frankie.

Me levante de la cama y baje las escaleras hacia la cocina, mi madre tenía el desayuno preparado, la verdad es que me apetecía mucho, no había comido nada el día anterior quitando del vaso de leche con galletas que extraño seria que alguna parte de él hubiera quedado en mi estomago.

Me senté y desayune, pero cuando mire el reloj que había sobre la puerta me di cuenta que eran las dos del mediodía, había dormido mucho tiempo, y milagrosamente tras acabar de desayunar no tuve nauseas.

-Mama, tú me comprendes ¿Verdad?

-Claro que si, tú eres mi niña, y has obrado del mismo modo que obre yo, no te puedo reprochar nada, además tú sabes mejor de lo que yo sabía cuáles serán las consecuencias de todo esto.

-Mama, gracias por tu apoyo, pero no logro hacer comprender a Edward mi punto de vista- dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué argumentos usa el para justificarse?

-Que eso no me puede hacer feliz, que le hice prometer que jamás me dejaría obrar de este modo tras la muerte de Frankie…

-Pero si se lo hiciste prometer el no está obrando mal.

-Acaba de perder a mi hermano menor, no era capaz de saber qué es lo que decía.

-Quizá deberías volver a hablar con él, pero quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase siempre estará aquí, y tu habitación lista para que la ocupes- dijo mi madre.

Apenas mi madre acabo me levante fui al teléfono y marque.

-¿Quien?- pregunto Alice.

-Soy yo- conteste.

-Bella, ¿quieres que vaya por ti ya?- pregunto.

-Si, por favor, pero… ¿sigue en pie lo de irme a tu apartamento?

-Claro Bella, eres como mi hermana.

-Gracias.

Y colgué

Me dirigí hacia el piso superior y de ahí al desván donde estaban mis cosas de cuando era más niña, de cuando era bebe y también estaban las de Frankie.

Abrí cajas con ropa de bebe pasada de moda, vi mis juguetes de niña… me senté en el suelo y comencé a abrir caja tras caja, me sentía bien cuando oí unos pasos tras de mí, me gire y era Alice.

-Bella, si te quieres llevar algo nos lo llevamos- me dijo mirando como miraba todas aquellas cosas.

-No, es mejor que se queden aquí, no me servirían para nada.

Acabe de guardar todo con la ayuda de Alice y bajamos de nuevo abajo, me quite el polvo de encima y sin siquiera cambiarme de ropa nos fuimos.

Hablamos durante todo el camino, pero siempre de ropa, moda y maquillaje; del mismo modo que tras la muerte de Frankie ese era un tema adecuado, mantenía la mente ocupada y del mismo modo evitaba que pensara en Edward y mi bebe.

Cuando al fin llegue a el nuevo apartamento de Alice y Jasper no lo podía creer era enorme, la verdad no había ido aun porque Rosalie solía pasarse muy a menudo por aquí.

Era más bien una casa construida en un bloque de pisos, la entrada era espaciosa y se podía ver una escalera de caracol, luego separado por un muro que llega a la altura de la cintura están por un lado un comedor con una gran mesa con sus centros de mesa perfectamente alineados y al otro lado y un poco menos perfeccionista el salón, con la televisión, los sillones, y un billar, Alice subió hacia arriba y me indico que la siguiera, señalo cual era la habitación que compartía con Jasper y me dijo cual era la mía, tenía un baño para mi sola.

-Bella, arréglate y nos iremos a cenar y al cine- me dijo Alice.

-Pero… no he traído ropa de salir- conteste.

-Pase por tu casa de incognito, sin que lo supiera Edward y cogí la mayoría de tu ropa, ya está colgada en el armario- me contesto sonriente.

Entre y me di un baño caliente, me lavé el pelo dos veces para poderme quitar el polvo de la cabeza y finalmente me seque el pelo dejándomelo gracias a un poco de fijador con amplios rizos y sujete algunos mechones con horquillas de forma que están son se vieran y mi cabello tuviera un efecto cascada.

Luego pude ver que ya había un vestido sobre la cama y los zapatos al lado.

El vestido era simplemente negro, por encima de la rodilla, no parecía lo que Alice llamaba ropa de "cena y cine", más bien parecía yo que yo llamaba "ropa de encerrona", era seguro que me esa misma noche me la pasaría cenando con Edward en algún restaurante elegante con la intención de que solucionemos nuestros problemas.

Cuando baje me di cuenta que no era así, era peor aún, no había nadie abajo, intente salir, pero la puerta estaba cerrada, nos harían una encerrona en su propia casa, Alice era mi mejor amiga, pero también una víbora.

Me senté en un sillón a esperar, de espaldas a la puerta, ya oiría cuando alguien la abriera…

**_Hola, espero que nadie se queje de lo largo que es o deja de ser el capitulo, es el mas largo que escribi en mi vida, y os lo subo hoy con la esperanza de que sigais leyendo, el sabado o el domingo subire el siguiente en el que descubriremos si es una encerrona en el piso y aparecera Edward por la puerta o bien simplemente es que Alice tarda demasiado en arreblarse xD_**

**_Espero dejad Reviews porque es lo unico que obtengo a cambio de escribir el fic._**


	6. Capitulo 5: Descubrimientos

**_Capitulo 5: Descubriemientos_**

**_Dedicado a.... _****_Isis Janet_**

Bella POV:

Me senté en un sillón a esperar, de espaldas a la puerta, ya oiría cuando alguien la abriera…

Pase alrededor de diez minutos esperando, cuando al fin oí la puerta, ni me gire a ver quién era, me daba completamente igual, solamente continúe viendo la televisión.

Dos manos cubrieron mis ojos, supuse quien era, pero me era indiferente, solo deseaba olvidar todo, jamás debí haberle pedido a Alice quedarme en su casa, jamás, hubiera sido mejor dormir bajo un puente a verme allí sentada como una estúpida que cayó en la trampa.

Me levante, sus manos aun me cubrían los ojos, pero me era indiferente… camine guiándome como pude por la oscuridad en la que estaba, para mi suerte aquellas manos me ayudaban a guiarme sin chocar con nada.

Acabe sentada en una silla del comedor, y esas manos fueran sustituidas por un pedazo de tela que me impedía ver que ocurría, entonces note algo en mi vientre, en apenas unos segundos me di cuenta de que eran unos labios, sus labios.

-Eres aun pequeñito, pero tu mama te quiere mucho, y eso me basta para amarte por siempre, cuidarte y protegerte- susurro él a mi vientre.

¿Era esto una broma? No podía decir esto después de todo lo que pensó ¿Qué le haría cambiar de opinión? ¡Necesitaba saberlo! Para mí era una cuestión de vida o muerte.

-Te amo, y si de verdad esto te hace feliz… que sea así, todo lo que tú desees serán mis órdenes- me susurro esta vez al oído.

Comenzó a besarme el cuello a la altura de la garganta, sutiles colocaciones de sus labios sobre mi piel, subió por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis labios, comenzó por la comisura, poco a poco, como si fuera una conquista, poco a poco esperando estar más cerca que ese ardiente beso en que se convirtió el final de esta diputa.

En ese momento me quito la venda, y vi su rostro frente a mí, creí que nunca diría esto pero… tendré que agradecerle a Alice la encerrona.

El mundo me fue perfecto en ese momento, como si me encontrara en un universo infinito de amor, paz, tranquilidad, amistad y mucha felicidad.

Pero en realidad si temía por algo, temía por aquel pequeño ser que tenía en mi interior, porque le pudiera ocurrir algo, solo deseaba cuidarlo y amarlo más que a mi propia vida de ese momento en adelante.

Le abrace a él, a Edward, el me abrazo fuertemente, pero no demasiado, no sé cuánto tiempo permanecimos así, simplemente era feliz, el tiempo era algo demasiado banal para mi, nada comparado con el amor que sentía por él.

Solo salí de mi ilusión en el momento en el que la puerta se abrió, por ella entraron Alice y Jasper, ellos seguro habían pasado una noche inolvidable, pero nada igualable, ni comparable siquiera a la delicia de mi noche, sencilla, aburrida dirían algunos, pero a mi criterio el aburrimiento no existe en el amor.

-Seguimos con nuestros ocupas- dijo Alice.

-Así parece ser- reforzó Jasper.

-Ya nos vamos- dijo Edward.

-¿Y las cosas que traje?- pregunte.

-Esta todo en el coche de Edward, ¿No es así?- pregunto Alice.

-Así es- contestaron al unísono Jasper y Edward.

Me sentía utilizada, engañada, pero feliz, completamente feliz.

Nos fuimos de la casa de Alice, tan rápido como acabo aquella conversación, no sé qué harían ellos.

Yo era completamente feliz, Edward me entendía, el me apoyaba, mi mundo de sombras se había evaporado, convertido en el mundo de sueños de princesas y príncipes que pasan por la cabeza de una niña, eso era mi mundo, un mundo de magia y fantasía donde todo podía ocurrir.

Pero, no todo estaba solucionado, ni mucho menos, todo era demasiado complicado, debía encontrar una forma de esconder todo a todo el mundo, hacer como hizo mi madre, irse al capo a vivir o lo que sería perfecto… un país con menos controles, como…. ¿Australia? .

_**Sorry no dejar un capi mas largo despues de una semana, pero tan solo sera el capi de el viernes, mañana o pasado subire uno mas largo, espero asi solventar vuestras dudas y añadir mas como ¿se iran Bella y Edward a Australia?**_

**_Espero los reviews, lo unico que recibo acambio de escribir._**


	7. Capitulo 6: ¿Viaje o no?

**_Capitulo 6: ¿Viaje o no?_**

_**Dedicado a Erill Cullen**_

Bella POV:

Pero, no todo estaba solucionado, ni mucho menos, todo era demasiado complicado, debía encontrar una forma de esconder todo a todo el mundo, hacer como hizo mi madre, irse al capo a vivir o lo que sería perfecto… un país con menos controles, como…. ¿Australia? .

No, aquello era demasiado alejado, no deseaba alejarme de mi familia, ni obligar a Edward a hacerlo de la suya.

Quizá… lo perfecto… seria… aunque mucho me doliera, ir a vivir con mi madre, eso no sería la cuidad, estaríamos ambos cerca de la familia, y solo por una temporada, solo que… ¿Cómo se lo tomaría mi madre? Y… ¿Edward?

Cuando llegamos a casa, estaba decidida, debía decirle mi idea, pero no sabía cómo sería su reacción.

-Edward- dije con voz temblorosa.

-¿Qué ocurre?- me pregunto él con miedo.

-Sabes que no nos podemos quedar más tiempo en la ciudad ¿Verdad?

-Lo sé, y también se que sería mejor salir del país- dijo mientras se le rompía la voz- pero él lo mejor para nosotros, es lo que vamos a hacer.

-No- conteste instintivamente.

-Bella, es lo mejor.

-Pero, no aun- conteste dudosa de su reacción.

-¿Qué significa pero aun no?

-Significa, que quizá aun no sea el momento de salir del país, quizá solo alejarse de la ciudad- conteste.

-¿Alejarse de la ciudad? ¿Te refieres ir a vivir al campo?

-Si- conteste- con mi madre, por ejemplo.

-Bella… ¿pretendes que crea que quieres pasar tiempo en tu casa? ¿Con tu madre? ¿Con los recuerdos?

Edward POV:

-Significa, que quizá aun no sea el momento de salir del país, quizá solo alejarse de la ciudad.

Me sentí asustado con su idea, no podía referirse a volver con su madre, había hablado con ella la noche anterior, me había contado como Bella se había puesto a llorar, pero debía tener la esperanza de que quizá no se refiriera a eso.

-¿Alejarse de la ciudad? ¿Te refieres ir a vivir al campo?

-Si- conteste- con mi madre, por ejemplo.

No lo pude creer, mis ideas no eran erróneas, ella quería ir con su madre, sabía que ella odiaba aquella casa, después de la muerte de su hermano, cuando literalmente comenzó el curso siguiente y se hizo amiga de Alice ella se había prácticamente mudado a nuestra casa, ella odiaba los recuerdos de esa casa, lo sabía por las veces que la había acompañado allí, no podía creer que ella pensara que aquello era la mejor.

-Bella… ¿pretendes que crea que quieres pasar tiempo en tu casa? ¿Con tu madre? ¿Con los recuerdos?

-Si- contesto ella.

Entonces recordé aquella conversación por teléfono con Renee… no solo me había dicho lo mucho que había llorado Bella allí, también ella me había explicado el punto de vista de Bella, el que ella misma había tenido en su día, un punto de vista basado en la posibilidad, en que no tiene porque pasar nada malo.

Pero eso no tenía nada que ver con que ella pretendiera tener el recuerdo de Frankie mas presente, no lo entendía, y sabia que nunca lo entendería, son los misterios de la vida, me dije.

-¿Estás segura?- pregunte.

Bella POV:

-¿Estás segura?-me pregunto.

Quede sorprendida con su respuesta, no la esperaba, creí que después de cómo había reaccionado anteriormente se opondría a mi idea, pero el solo pedía que le asegurara que esa era mi decisión.

-Lo estoy- le conteste.

Al día siguiente todas las cosas que necesitábamos estaban en su coche, y nosotros listos para hacerle una visita a mi madre, visita que anhelaba fuera muy larga.

El camino fue tranquilo, pero no había avisado a mi madre de mi decisión, no sabía cómo se la tomaría, esperaba que bien, pero jamás se podría saber.

Edward detuvo el coche junto a la puerta, mi madre por alguna extraña razón no salió, eso no era normal, salí del coche con paso acelerado, llegue a la puerta, estaba cerrada, aquello me tranquilizo, mi madre debía haber ido a algún lugar, cogí mi llave, aun la conservaba, y abrí la puerta, sin pensar en Edward, sin ser consciente de nada, simplemente subí a el desván, me senté en el suelo, las cajas continuaban como las había dejado el día anterior, solo pude volver a abrir una a una, no me di cuenta del tiempo que pudo pasar, cuando mire por la ventana, ya estaba oscureciendo.

Entonces me di cuenta de que una mano se posaba sobre mi hombro, y todo aquello estaba… estaba… limpio, ni una mota de polvo había en todo el desván, me gire, le mire a los ojos, sus brillantes ojos esmeralda, él había hecho todo eso, lo había hecho por mí, mientras yo he estado desordenando y tocando todo, el ha limpiado y ordenador, casi perfecto para… ¿vivir?

Entonces, lo había pensado, no era vivir con mi madre, pero a la vez si seria así, Frankie nunca subió al desván, nunca tendría recuerdos aquí mas de los que yo misma me impusiera y del mismo modo tendría una intimidad, sería perfecto.

-Edward, podríamos pedirle a mi madre quedarnos aquí, en el desván- le dije entusiasmada.

-Es una gran idea- me contesto.

Fui feliz en ese instante, y más cuando…

-Bella, ¿Te quieres quedar aquí?- dijo mi madre entusiasmada mientras subía las escaleras hacia el desván.

-Si mama, es lo que más quiero- le conteste.

-Bien, pero… ¿Edward tu qué opinas?- dijo mi madre mirando a la persona que me alejo de ella.

-Lo que ella quiera- contesto él.

-Mama.... ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí en el desván?- pregunte haciendo pucheros.

-Pero, hoy no, si pensáis quedaros aquí habrá que hacer remodelaciones.

-¡Gracias mama!- Grite mientras corría a abrazarla.

Me sentía súper feliz, estaría junto a lo que más amaba, mi familia, Edward y el recuerdo de Frankie, la verdad… lo amaba, amaba tenerlo cerca, pero era un amor doloroso.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a surcar mis mejillas, poco a poco de deslizaban por ellas, y entonces sentí sus labios sobre mis mejillas, él estaba parando mis lagrimas, era demasiado bonito para ser verdad, era como… un sueño.

Un sueño del que no deseaba despertar, por eso no comprobé si lo era, no intente hacerme daño, no soñé con despertar, si era un sueño mejor que fuera largo y si era realidad que durara por siempre jamás.

La siguiente semana nos tuvimos que quedar en mi antigua habitación, mientras hacíamos obras en el desván, habíamos incluido la idea de un baño y algunas paredes para diferenciar estancias, además de una escalera de caracol que sustituiría a la desplegable que había habido siempre, en esta semana casi todo estaba terminado, en una semana mas a lo sumo podríamos "vivir" allí.

**_Sorry Sorry _****_Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry_**

**__****_Vale Siento de verdad no haberos subido un 2º capitulo el finde pasado, pero juro que no fue por propia voluntad, mi mama me quito el PC, nose si ya habreis leido en capis anteriores el comente de que... ESTOY CAS-TI-GA-DA sin PC asi que un poco de compasion, que escribir a las 6:30am nada mas levantarme en los 30 min que tengo antes de irme a preparame para clase no es lo mas agradable, y tambien tengo otro Fic asi que tengo que sacar tiempo para varios._**

**__****_Siento de verdad lo corto del capitulo. Nos vemos el proximo finde si no pasa nada._**

**__****_¿Quereis que se vallan a Australia o que se queden mas tiempo en casa de Renee? (Mas tiempo igual a hasta que nazca, o unos meses vosotros elegis)_**

**__****_No actualizo hasta que tenga 10 reviews, eso significa que si el viernes esta acabado el capi y no hay 10 reviews no actualizo._****__****__****__****__****__****__**


	8. Capitulo 7: Angélique

**_Capitulo 7: Angélique_**

**_Dedicado a Hermione-Malfoy35_**

Bella POV:

Las obras del desván ya habían concluido, ya nos habíamos instalado allí, era casi como un pequeño apartamento pero sin cocina, debido a la ausencia de espacio, un lugar pequeño, pero un completo sueño, un lugar donde estar a salvo, donde al bebe no le iba a ocurrir nada.

Era una tarde de invierno, habían pasado unos tres meses, estaba sentada en el sofá, apoyada en el hombro de Edward viendo una película cuando mi madre subió.

-Ha venido tu hermano- dijo mi madre dirigiéndose a Edward.

De inmediato ambos bajamos, pero para mi desgracia no solo había venido Emmett a hacer una visita, sino que con el venia la perfecta Rosalie, ella con su ego de mi bebe será perfecto, no pude evitar que unas lagrimas corrieran por mis ojos.

-Hola Bella, Hermanito- dijo Emmett con voz enérgica.

-Hola Edward- dijo Rosalie con tono sensual- Bella- dijo cambiando a un tono de reproche.

-Hola- saludamos Edward y yo al unísono.

No podría creer que ella me mirara de esa forma, Rosalie me miraba con odio, con odio por haberme quedado embarazada y con más odio aun por haber decido tener el bebe, pero ella jamás le haría daño a mi bebe, era mío y ella no podría hacer nada en contra de esto, nunca dejaría que se acercara, era la única cosa que temía de permanecer en América, pero ella no lograría jamás alejarme de mi familia, no lograría su propósito.

Yo sabía que Rosalie siempre había estado enamorado del hermano pequeño de su novio, pese a que fuera menor que ella, siempre estuvo enamorada de Edward, solo que sabía que aquello no podía ser, ella era mayor y solo por eso se quedo con Emmett, en realidad yo sabía que ella lo quería, pero no como a Edward, por eso odiaba estar cerca de ella.

-Bella, ¿Cómo va tu embarazo?- me pregunto Rosalie- espero que bien, porque el mío va muy bien, espero no estés teniendo problemas.

No lo podía creer, cada día esa maldita víbora actuaba mejor, cada día parecían más creíbles sus horrendas mentiras.

-Todo va bien- conteste.

Pude ver como bajaba su mirada intentando esconder sus ojos llenos de rabia, pero no lo conseguía, la rabia de sus ojos se podía distinguir a kilómetros de distancia.

Pasamos una tarde que preferiría no repetir jamás, pero para mí diversión vi como a Rosalie tampoco le había agradado.

Esa fue la única cosa que me alarmo en los siguientes seis meses, no había querido saber nada del bebe, no quería saber si seria niño o niña, todo me daba exactamente igual, lo único que me importaba es que sería mi hijo, mi hijo con Edward.

Era feliz, había quien no lo entendía, pero yo lo era, la felicidad se encontraba en mi día a día, era algo de lo que no me podía deshacer, en apenas unos meses… ese bebe que crecía en mi interior estaría en mis brazos, seria mío, y demostraría mi amor por Edward, el bebe de Rosalie jamás demostraría eso, ¡jamás! Era solo hijo de malditos genetistas, me recorrió un escalofrió de solo pensar en que había gente a la que pudiera gustarle esa profesión, una profesión que ahora comprendía que acabaría destruyendo el mundo, destruyendo la Utopía en que creíamos vivir.

Pasaron los siguientes meses, con ninguna cosa aparte de alegría, y el recuerdo de Frankie, pero había dejado de ser un recuerdo doloroso, ahora se había convertido en un alegre recuerdo, porque gracias a él ahora yo estaba aquí, en esta situación, gracias a el conocí a Edward, gracias a él iba a ser mama.

Cuando al fin tuve a mi bebe en mis brazos, mi niña, fue el momento más feliz de mi vida, ella no había nacido en un hospital, no le habían hecho ninguna prueba para saber cuál era su nivel de salud, no lo quería saber, no quería saber a qué edad moriría mi hija, solo quería saber que era mía.

La llamamos Angélique, porque era el ángel de nuestras vidas.

Pero ese ángel provoco nuestra mudanza, decidimos salir de América, y finalmente instalarnos en Australia, con una niña de apenas días en brazos hicimos la gran travesía en avión, nunca creí que algún día pasaría tantas horas en un avión, pero ahora había comprobado que así seria.

Cuando llegamos a Australia para nosotros era únicamente un país nuevo, un lugar que desconocíamos, un lugar donde no teníamos una casa, pero al menos compartíamos el idioma, era un lugar hermoso, pero sería mejor no quedarnos en la capital, quizá algún lugar cercano a Sydney sería más adecuado, pero no en plena ciudad.

Angélique era lo único que me importaba, mi única razón de existir en ese momento, era mi pequeña niña, la había llevado en mi interior durante nueve meses, y al fin la tenía en mis brazos.

Al fin habíamos encontrado el lugar perfecto, se llamaba Ashpeak Mountain, estaba cerca de Sydney, pero a la vez alejado, en lo alto de una montaña, como su nombre indicaba, era una población de pocos habitantes, un lugar donde no importaba quien eras, un lugar lleno de chismes, pero nada que pudiera dañarnos.

Encontramos que había en venta una pequeña casita situada en medio de la montaña a quince minutos andando de la entrada del pueblo, únicamente era necesario subir una cuesta.

Cuando vimos la casa quedamos maravillados, era una casa de dos pisos, en el inferior contaba con cocina, salón-comedor, y un aseo; en el piso superior tenía cuatro habitaciones y tres baños completos.

De inmediato nos interesamos por el precio de la vivienda, y pudimos ver que era muchísimo inferior al precio del pequeño apartamento que habíamos tenido, de inmediato supimos que aquel seria nuestro nuevo hogar.

En apenas unas horas la casa ya era nuestra, y solo faltaba decorarla y amueblarla, dar de alta la luz, el teléfono y el agua, pero la casa ya era nuestra, con una nueva casa y Angélique en brazos era la persona más dichosa del mundo, sin olvidarnos obviamente de Edward.

Las siguientes semanas fueron interminables, habíamos llevado algunas cosas de nuestra casa, pero no todo lo necesario, una semana fue lo que tardamos en amueblar la casa, lo primero que pusimos fue una cuna de madera lacada en blanco para Angélique, pero la primera noche que pasamos allí, esa cuna aun no estaba, simplemente dormimos en el coche que habíamos traído de América, yo simplemente no dormir, sino que pase toda la noche con Angélique en mis brazos viendo como dormía, fue el día mas feliz de mi vida.

En una semana la casa estaba perfecta, amueblada, decorada y ya era nuestro hogar, solo faltaba lo más interesante, conocer a los vecinos…

Mientras bajábamos al pueblo.

-Bella- me dijo Edward- deja que la lleve yo, son quince minutos, no temas también es mi hija, también la quiero más que a mi vida, al igual que a ti, no dejare que le pase nada.

-Se que la quieres, pero me es difícil separarme de ella- le conteste.

En ese momento sentí como sus manos pasaban por debajo de mis rodillas y era a mí a quien cogía en brazos.

-Si no quieres soltarla os llevare a las dos en brazos, a mis cosas más preciadas- dijo sorprendiéndome.

No me bajo en los quince minutos de bajada, y cuando llegamos abajo.

-Sera mejor que te baje, o alguien pensara que quiero raptaros- dijo divertido mientras me bajaba poco a poco.

-Gracias- le dije- no quiero que te metan en la cárcel, nosotras sin ti no seriamos nada.

Me paso la mano por la cintura y así continuamos andando, mientras andábamos muchas mujeres se nos acercaron, "¿Os habéis mudado al pueblo?" "¡Hay que preciosidad de niña! ¿Cómo se llama?" "¿Cuánto tiempo tiene la niña?" y millones de cosas parecidas a las que nosotros respondíamos "Si, nos hemos mudado a la casa que hay en la montaña, a la que se llega por el camino que hay a la entrada del pueblo" "Gracias, se llama Angélique" "Tiene dos semanas" fue una experiencia agradable, pero en esos momentos lo único que habíamos visto eran ancianas mujeres ya entradas en edad y niños jugando por las calles.

Después de más de media hora de paseo encontramos un bar abierto y decidimos entrar, con la única esperanza de entrar allí a los maridos de las mujeres que anteriormente nos habíamos cruzado, pero no fue así el bar estaba repleto de adolescentes y gente de nuestra edad.

**_Holis, sorry por no subir el capi antes, pero no pude, hoy domingo me he tenido que levantar a las 8 am para acabar el capi y poderlo subir, si alguien sin usuario quiere reclamarme el no subir capi, que no lo haga por review ya que no puedo contestarle sino que pase por mi perfil y me agrege al msn y ahi ya que se queje, ademas de mis dos fics solo he tenido tiempo de hacer un capi de uno y he elegido Utopia como fic del que hacer el capi._**

**_Le doy la opcion de Maria (si me vuelve a dejar 12 reviews en un capi) de que escriba ella los capis me los envie y ya los subo yo si tan rapido quiere que actualice._**

**Ashpeak Mountain lo saque del libro "El circulo de fuego" de Marianne Curley, es mi libro favorito.**

**Hasta que no tenga 10 reviews no subo capi, pero para subirlo tengo que haberlo escrito.**


	9. Capitulo 8: Misterios

**_Capitulo 8: Misterios_**

**_Dedicado a Carol-Cullen_**

Bella POV

Encontramos un bar abierto y decidimos entrar, con la única esperanza de entrar allí a los maridos de las mujeres que anteriormente nos habíamos cruzado, pero no fue así el bar estaba repleto de adolescentes y gente de nuestra edad.

Todos se giraron al oír como se abría la puerta…

-Hola, me llamo Kate- nos saludo una joven de cabello castaño, piel pálida y ojos ligeramente almendrados de un color entre azul y gris, que se encontraba sentada en una mesa al lado de la entrada.

-Hola, encantada, mi nombre es Bella- dije con tono alegre.

-¿Cómo se llama esta cosita tan linda?- dijo ella acercándose ligeramente a ver a Angélique.

-Angélique- contesto Edward-y yo Soy Edward.

Kate se quedo sorprendida al ver a Edward, tuve miedo de que si reacción fuera un símbolo de atracción.

-¿Os habéis mudado? ¿O sois simples turistas?- Dijo un chico que se encontraba tras ella, su cabello era de un rubio rojizo y sus ojos verdes- siento la descortesía, mi nombre es Jarrod.

No podía ser, era casi idéntico a Edward, entonces entendí la sorpresa de Kate al ver a Edward, ¿Qué seria ese chico de Kate? ¿Tendría alguna relación con Edward?

-Encantada Jarrod, nos mudamos hace una semana desde Estados Unidos - dije aun sorprendida por su aspecto.

Me gire y vi que no solo había sido la sorpresa, Edward también parecía sorprendido y junto a él toda la gente en el bar se encontraba…

Se hizo un temible e incomodísimo silencio, parecía que nadie supiera que decir, dos personas tan parecidas, de lugares tan distintos, ambos se habían encontrado, parecía ser que nadie comprendía que estaba ocurriendo…

-Edward, vámonos- le susurre al oído en lo que pareció un acercamiento cariñoso.

-Adiós- dijo él con voz sorprendida mientras abría la puerta.

-Esperad- salto Jarrod rápidamente- dejadnos que os acompañemos un trozo.

-De acuerdo- tartamudee por miedo.

Salimos de el bar lentamente, no solo vino Jarrod, sino que con el vino Kate.

Caminamos un par de calles aun en completo silencio, cuando perdimos de vista el bar ese silencio fue interrumpido.

-Nunca creí que fuera verdad- dijo Jarrod.

-¿Qué no crees que sea verdad?- Pregunto Edward.

-No sé si debo contarte esto, pues en principio se supone que ni yo mismo lo sé, pero quizá sea el momento adecuado y tú la persona adecuada para saberlo.

Parecía ser que nadie comprendía lo que estaba diciendo, incluso Kate puso expresión dubitativa.

-¿Qué me debes contar?- dijo dubitativo Edward.

-Kate, por favor adelantaos vosotras, debo contárselo a solas.

Pude ver como Kate estaba a punto de decir algo cuando miro Jarrod y no dijo nada.

-Bella, ves con ella, quiero saber qué es eso tan extraño que está ocurriendo- me susurro Edward,

Acelere mi paso junto con Kate, pero no surgía conversación, deseábamos quizá estar unos metros más atrás, sabiendo lo que ellos decían…

Edward POV

-¿Se han alejado lo suficiente como para que me lo cuentes?- dije impaciente.

-Sí, pero te tengo que decir, que no será poco tiempo el que tarde en contarte esto.

-No importa, pero cuando antes comiences mejor, ya está oscureciendo.

¿Cómo él simplemente estaba allí esperando sin contarme nada? ¿Quién era él? Era demasiado similar a mí, y eso me asustaba.

-Yo no crecí aquí, sino en Estados Unidos, mis padres, mi hermano menor y yo vinimos aquí hace cuatro años. Hace apenas unos meses murieron mis padres, y buscando antiguas facturas y escrituras de los terrenos que poseían encontré los papeles de mi adopción, esta fue llevada en América, y en ellos decía claramente que tenía dos hermanos de mi misma edad, dos hermanos mellizos.

¿Cómo? ¿Me estaba intentando decir que era mi hermano? No entendía nada, esperaba poder llamar pronto a mis padres para saber si era esto real, ¿serian ellos mis verdaderos padres? ¿Sería yo también adoptado? Millones de preguntas pasaron por mi cabeza en ese momento.

-¿Tienes más hermanos?- me pregunto Jarrod.

-Sí, tengo una hermana melliza, pero… ¿Qué tiene esto que ver?

-Que yo no sé quiénes son mis hermanos, que el parecido que hay entre nosotros es impresionante, ¿te parece poco?

La verdad es que no sabía que contestarle, me parecía poco que solo por eso dijera que era mi familia, pero una parte de mi sabía que tenía razón.

-Si- grite- ¿acaso pensabas que me lo tomaría bien?- dije bajando el tono.

-No, pero tanta sorpresa lo es ahora para ti, como en su día fue para mí.

Entendí que tenía razón, que era verdad, que él podía ser mi familia, pero no sabía si quería saber si era así.

-Te entiendo, pero no sé si quiero saber si tus hipótesis son correctas- conteste dudoso de su reacción.

-Quizá sea mejor que no hablemos del tema, al menos por un tiempo, dejare tiempo para que lo pienses.

-No quiero pensarlo- dije enfadado mientras aceleraba mi paso- vámonos- le dije a Bella al alcanzarla.

Bella POV

¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué tanta prisa? No entendía nada, estaba asustada de lo que pudiera haber pasado, e instintivamente aumente la intensidad con la que mis brazos cogían a Angélique.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunte preocupada.

-Nada, mas tarde te lo cuento, ahora vayámonos de aquí- contesto el rápidamente mientras me cogía por la cintura.

Aumento su paso, a cada minuto más rápido, llegue a creer que estábamos corriendo en vez de caminar. Llego un momento que no podía seguir el paso, me tuve que detener a tomar aire.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- le oí decir preocupado.

-No puedo más, no puedo con tan rápido paso- conteste agotada- parece que el mismísimo demonio nos persiguiera.

-Lo siento, pero temo el volver a ver a tan ruin persona, porque con sus hipótesis mis alegrías intento eliminar.

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué te dijo?- pregunte asustada- no será algo de Angélique – mis labios temblaron y con ellos todo mi cuerpo de solo pensarlo, mi respiración se alero y con ella los latidos de mi corazón- ¿Verdad?

-No, tranquila- me contesto produciendo que mis temblores pararan y mi respiración se normalizara junto con los latidos de mi corazón- con nuestra pequeña niña no ocurre nada, y bien sabes que jamás dejaría que fuera así.

-Lo sé- conteste mucho más tranquila- si quieres continuamos, pero por favor que sea a un ritmo normal.

-De acuerdo- me dijo mientras ponía en sus brazos a Angélique- ¿De verdad quieres que la lleve yo?- note la sorpresa en sus palabras, pues aun no le había permitido llevar a su propia hija en sus brazos.

-Sí, demasiado tarde en pedírtelo- le susurre al oído.

Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, un simple y suave beso, luego sus labios se posaron sobre la frente de nuestra pequeña y comenzó a entonar una hermosa canción de cuna, mientras retomábamos el camino hacia nuestra casa.

Pude ver como Angélique abría sus hermosos verdes ojos, los mismos ojos de la persona a la que más amaba y amaría por siempre; y le miraba a él, mi pequeña niña le miraba a él, veía como le cantaba, mientras abría su hermosa boquita como en un bostezo; y poco a poco iba cerrando de nuevo sus ojos cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Mi niña con apenas dos semanas de vida, nuestra pequeña niña, me recordaba tanto el… era tan hermosa, tan dulce, nadie podría definir algo de una niña de dos semanas, pero ella no era una simple niña, ella era nuestra niña, nuestra verdadera hija, no la hija de miserables genetistas.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a casa, a nuestro nuevo hogar, Edward me tendió en brazos a Angélique mientras el corría a ponerse en su ordenador y conectarse a internet, no intente averiguar qué era lo que iba a hacer, simplemente me dispuse a subir al piso superior y así acostar a Angélique.

Pude oír como Edward daba voces en el piso inferior, pero no distinguir cuáles eran sus palabras. Supuse que había llamado por teléfono, ya que indudablemente era la mejor hora para llamar a nuestra familia, pues la diferencia horaria era de casi de doce horas.

De repente pude oír el llanto de mi pequeña niña, se había despertado.

Tome a Angélique en mis brazos, me senté en una mecedora, y comencé a entonar una melodía, pero de fondo se seguían escuchando los gritos de Edward, y los ojos de mi niña estaban completamente abiertos, y sus llantos incesables, entonces baje al piso inferior, cerrando mis oídos a los gritos del hombre que amo, y solo abriéndolos al llanto de mi única hija, fui a la cocina e hice un biberón, de nuevo subí al piso superior y me senté en la mecedora, y le di el biberón a Angélique, rápidamente se vacío, su hambre era voraz… pero al terminar, su llanto no ceso, pues los gritos seguían escuchándose.

Tome una hermosa manta de un tono rosado, y con ella envolví a Angélique, cogí una chaqueta que me puse, y tomando en mis brazos a Angélique en mis brazos, me dispuse a salir por la puerta, los gritos continuaban y mi pequeña seguía llorando, me interne en el bosque que rodeaba nuestra casa, bosque que era de nuestra propiedad, y según me adentraba seguía haciéndolo, hasta que los gritos cesaron, no deseaba saber que decían, solo odiaba oírlos.

Cuando se hizo el silencio, el llanto de Angélique ceso, y con sus ojos me miro, me sentí dichosa y olvide los gritos que anteriormente había escuchado. Todo era feliz en ese momento, de nuevo los ojos de Angélique se cerraron y cayó en un profundo sueño. Permanecí durante largo tiempo en el bosque paseando, y cuando finalmente volví, los gritos habían cesado, para mi buena ventura.

Entre en casa en completo silencio, subí al piso superior y acosté a Angélique en su hermosa cuna, cubriéndola con un hermoso edredón de una tonalidad entre rosa y crema. Con un beso en su frente me despedí de ella, dejándola sumergida en el hermoso mundo de los sueños, pues lo sueños no tienen edad. Salí por la puerta dejándola junta, para así en el que caso de que despertara, poder oír su llanto.

Baje las escaleras con paso rápido, sentí que pronto mi mundo de me vendría encima.

-¿Por qué gritabas?- le pregunte- despertaste a Angélique- dije enfadada – horas me costó calmarla- continúe- pues tus gritos produjeron sus llantos, y mi angustia también, pues no sabía su causa, ¿A quién gritabas?

-Lo siento- me contesto.

-Pues sentirlo no basta, para justificar tus actos, sin una explicación, mi perdón no obtendrás.

-Lo siento de verdad, alarme hizo aquel joven, y preguntas dejo en mi mente, preguntas que necesitaban respuesta, y por obtener respuesta fueron mis gritos.

-¿Qué tal incógnita dejo un mente aquel joven para qué tus gritos nunca cesarán?

-Pues él dijo ser mi hermano- dijo en su susurro dejándome estupefacta.

-¿Cómo que tu hermano?- pregunte atónita.

-Pues él me conto, que supo por papeles que encontró que era adoptado, y supo también que tenía dos hermanos mellizos, que nació en Estados Unidos, eso ponía en su certificado de adopción. Y dice que por nuestro parecido debería ser mi hermano.

-¿Llamaste a tus padres?- pregunte sorprendida por la historia y curiosa de saber si era real.

-Mi padre me comunico que él desconocía la existencia de cualquier tercer mellizo, pero también me dijo que él no llevo el caso de mi madre, pero a su conoces este no existía.

-Entonces, el no es tu hermano- concluí.

-Aun no he acabado, pues entonces hable con mi madre, ella no acepto tal cosa, pero tampoco la desmintió, quiso dejarlo todo al margen, y que evitara tatar de averiguar nada.

-¿Vas a hacerle caso?- pregunte dudosa de su contestación.

-No lo creo, intentare averiguarlo, pero por ahora te prometo que preferiría mil veces no volver a cruzarme con Jarrod- me contesto.

-Te entiendo, pero creo que sería mejor que hicieras caso a Esme.

-Prefiero no discutirlo- me contesto sorprendiéndome- porque al ver que no llegabas te prepare una sorpresa.

Me tapo los ojos con sus manos, y con ellas me condujo hacia un lugar que desconocía, cuando al fin mis ojos fueron liberados a la luz, pues sus manos habían sido retiradas, pude ver la mesa, sobre ella un hermoso tapete blanco, velas rojas, cubertería de plata, preciosas copas de el más lindo cristal, la mejor vajilla, digna de un rey, me retiro la silla, y me senté junto la silla para que solo tuviera que apoyarme en ella, como un completo caballero, como en las hermosas novelas de Jane Austen que había leído.

-Te amo- me susurro al oído.

Poso un elaborado plato frente a mí y otro frente a su lugar, tras esto se sentó y tuvimos una hermosa y romántica cena que jamás podría lograr olvidar, aun este fuera mi deseo. Romántica hasta el momento en el que oímos el llanto, el llanto de aquel ser al que ambos amábamos más que a nuestra propia vida. Pero el romanticismo no se fue, solo ya no estaba en la cena, simplemente estaba en cada segundo de mi vida que compartía con él.

**_Siento no haber subido capi antes, pero apartir de ahora subire capi un fin de semana si y otro no, para asi poder subir en mis dos fics._**

**_Espero os haya gustado el capi y hayais disfrutado con el._**

**_Los personages de Kate y Jarrod no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Marianne Curley, yo solo los meti en la historia, y por el parecido de Jarrod con Edward los puse como posibles parientes... ¿lo seran?_**

**_Pido minimo 10 reviews para subir el proximo capitulo._**


	10. Capitulo 9: Navidades

**Capitulo 9: Navidades**

**Capitulo dedicado a... RosyCullen**

Bella POV:

Estábamos a veintidós de diciembre, las navidades estaban cercanas, y nuestra familia vendría a pasarlas con nosotros, todos habían dramatizado en su emoción por ver a Angélique, pero yo sabía que nadie jamás me superaría en mis ansias por estar con ella.

Eran las siete de la noche, Angélique aun estaba durmiendo, y durmiendo la puse en la sillita del coche y le abroche el cinturón, subí al coche en la parte trasera con ella, y Edward conducía, fuimos al aeropuerto a recoger a todos, aunque… después de pensarlo detenidamente en el coche solamente cavia una persona más, o como mucho dos, así que decidimos que lo mejor sería alquilar un par de coches.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de Sydney aun quedaba una hora para que llegara su avión, pusimos a Angélique en el carito de bebes y decidimos ir a tomar algún refrigerio mientras esperábamos que pasara el tiempo, encontramos una cafetería justo al lado de la salida de su vuelo, así que nos sentamos, Angélique se había despertado al sentarla en la sillita, ya era una hermosa niña de casi seis meses, rápidamente le di el biberón.

-Los pasajeros del vuelo 345 proveniente de Washington desembarcarán por la salida 12 en breves momentos- se escucho.

Rápidamente pagamos y nos dirigimos a la puerta de salida del vuelo 345, esperamos como unos diez minutos de pie y entonces los vimos, caminaban todos juntos, y con ellos como no tuvieron que venir Rosalie, Jasper no me importaba, era una buena persona, o al menos eso creía, no es que le conociera demasiado, pero… ¿Rosalie? Y ella con su precioso niño, también vestido, tan… creí que nunca sentiría odio por un bebe, pero en ese instante lo sentí, esa pequeña Rosie… tan perfecta con su vestido impoluto, sus escasos cabellos de ese rubio platino, pero jamás superaría a mi pequeña, jamás.

-Bella- grito mi madre, al verme, corriendo hacia mí.

-Mama- grite mientras corría hacia ella para abrazarla.

Sabía que parecía una escena infantil, pero fue gracias a ella que ahora mismo era la persona más feliz del mundo con diferencia. Ella había sido quien me ayudo, la única que me apoyó, y sabía que era gracias a ella que Edward me comprendió.

Entonces ocurrió algo que hizo que una pequeña risita se me escapara, Rosalie se acerco a coger a Angélique en brazos, pero mi pequeña niña, mi angelito la esquivo, y se cogió a su papa, se cogió a Edward, lo cual me pareció extraño pero perfecto, extraño porque solía saltar a los brazos de todo el mundo cuando la sostenía Edward, incluso a los de los habitantes del pueblo… En también me pareció gracioso, ya que eso demostraba que mi pequeña sabía que era bueno para ella, y que no, y también sabia quien la quería…

Edward la tomo en brazos, y cogiéndola se su cinturita la alzo por los aires, sin soltarla haciendo que simulara el vuelo de un avión. Rosie al verlo, alzo los brazos, y se intento echar hacia Edward, pero el solo tenía ojos para su avioncito, que cuando paso sobre mí y me vio comenzó a estirar su bracitos sin perderme de vista, y cuando aún estaba en el aire la tome, y como en un juego de guerra en el que ella es el tesoro la tome en mis brazos y la protegí, lo que le hizo soltar una dulce y melodiosa risita.

-Ami- escuche entre sus risas.

Todos quedamos completamente sorprendidos, la edad habitual para decir la primera palabra es alrededor de un año, pero mi niña no había seguido la regla, ella era mejor, pero… ¿Qué quería decir aquello? ¿Se suponía que era más inteligente que los demás?

-Bella- me llamo Carlisle, pero no conteste- Bella- continúe del mismo modo- Bella- grito finalmente haciéndome reaccionar.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunte saliendo de mi sorpresa.

-Bella, sabes que eso no es usual ¿Verdad?- me dijo con tono preocupado, la misma preocupación que se veía en los rostros de todos, menos el de Rosalie que únicamente reflejaba de odio.

-Pero tampoco es malo- conteste asustada, pero dubitativa, agarrando a mi pequeña mas fuerte, y besando su cabecita.

-Bella, malo no es- me contesto produciendo que me tranquilizara-pero… sé que no querías hacerle ningún tipo de estudios a Angélique, pero va a ser necesario- continuo produciendo que me enfadara horriblemente.

-No- conteste mientras sujetaba a Angélique con un solo brazo y le arrebataba las llaves de coche a Edward.

Corrí hasta llegar al coche, puse a Angélique en su sillita de bebe y me senté en el lugar del conductor, puse las llaves en el contacto, pero no encendí el motor, cerré las puertas desde el interior.

Y entonces vi como todos llegaban al aparcamiento, se dirigían hacia mí, coloque una de mis manos en la llave, preparada para girarla y arrancar y la otra en el volante, si era necesario saldría de allí de cualquier forma.

-Bella- me llamo Edward cuando estaba junto a la ventanilla del conductor- abre el coche, hablemos, yo no dejare que a Angélique le hagan nada que no quieras- finalizo produciendo que su aterciopelada voz me convenciera.

Saque las llaves del contacto, desabroche el cinturón de Angélique como pude desde el asiento delantero, la tome en mis brazos y la pase dejante conmigo, entonces abrí la puerta.

Edward me abrazo, Angélique estaba entre nosotros, un abrazo familiar, se podría decir, el beso a nuestra pequeña en la frente y después sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, se me olvidaron todas mis penas, todos mis temores, era completamente suya, el era mi dios.

Entonces mi madre, la única persona en la que confiaba aparte de él, tomo en brazos a Angélique y la coloco de nuevo en la sillita del coche, fue en ese momento cuando vi que solo éramos cuatro las personas que ahí nos encontrábamos.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunte asustada e intranquila.

-Se fueron a alquilar un par de coches para así caber todos- me contesto Edward.

Entonces rápidamente distinguí unos modelos muy familiares para mí, habían alquilado los mismos modelos que conducían siempre, lo que desencadeno en que alquilaran tres coches, cuando en dos habrían cabido perfectamente, pero la verdad… eso les daba mayor capacidad de movimiento.

-Bella, vamos a casa, por el camino hablamos ¿Vale?- dijo Edward.

Edward me abrió la puerta de atrás y entre rápidamente, de nuevo junto a mi bebe, mi madre se sentó en el asiento de copiloto, ya que la sillita ocupaba casi la mitad del asiento trasero.

Durante todo el camino nadie dijo nada, nos invadía un silencio aterrador, sentía escalofríos recorrer mi cuerpo, Angélique se durmió a menos de medio camino, si al menos sus risas o sus llantos se oyeran, pero no lo hacían, con su sueño tan profundo.

Los demás seguían nuestro coche, era la única forma de que todos pudiéramos llegar sin perdernos.

Cuando llegamos los demás tardaron menos de un minuto, hubo que alojar a cada uno en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Cuando llegamos ya eran más de las doce, así que decidimos irnos todos directamente a dormir.

Cada pareja a una habitación, y por desgracia mi madre tuvo que quedarse en la cama sofá, ya que con las cuatro habitaciones estábamos justos.

Pero a la mañana siguiente cuando desperté… Angélique no estaba en la cuna, Edward continuaba durmiendo… ¿Qué había ocurrido?

**¿Donde estara la pequeña Angélique? La verdad tendreis que esperar para aberiguarlo....**

**AVISO**

**Del 2 al dieciseis de mayo no voy a subir capi de ningun fic, no es que abandone este, lo hago con todo, porque las dos primeras no tendre ordenador por los examenes y la ultima porque son fiestas en valencia y no voy a ponerme a escribir, tranquilos comprendereis esas fiestas porque nuetros protagonistas iran a ver las fallas de valencia xD**

**Dejad 10 reviews o no actualizo!!**


	11. Capitulo 10: Examenes

**Capitulo 10: Exámenes**

**Capitulo dedicado a... Fay Hathaway**

Bella POV:

Cuando desperté… Angélique no estaba en la cuna, Edward continuaba durmiendo… ¿Qué había ocurrido?

Mire el reloj, eran las seis de la mañana, muy temprano aun para que alguien de la familia estuviera levantado, y menos que se le ocurriera entrar a coger a Angélique, sobretodo porque al cogerla seguro la despertaba.

Baje corriendo las escaleras, las puertas estaban cerradas, las ventanas también, no había nada roto, ningún indicio de forzar algo, mire por la ventana y pude ver el todoterreno de Emmett, el volvo de Edward y el Porche de Alice, pero por ninguna parte se veía el mercedes…

Entonces lo comprendí, Carlisle había sido quien se la había llevado, llevado a hacerle los exámenes, aquellos a los que yo me negaba, seguro esperaba volver antes de que despertara, pues aun faltaban un par de horas para mi hora habitual de despertarme.

Tuve ganas de gritar, gritas tan fuerte que en el espacio me pudieran escuchar, pero mi madre estaba durmiendo en el sofá cama, pero había mucha gente durmiendo.

Escuche la puerta de atrás abrirse lentamente, evitando hacer ruido, pero no lo lograba, camine sigilosamente hacia la puerta, y evidentemente ahí estaba Carlisle, con Angélique bien despierta en sus brazos para finalmente obviar la evidencia, mi suegro era un secuestrador.

Vi como cerraba la puerta, ignorando completamente mi presencia allí, decidí que lo mejor sería que pensara que yo me había despertado sola, así que evite ir cerca de él, evite que me viera, deje que subiera las escaleras, yo le seguía de cerca, entro en mi habitación… y pude imaginar su cara al ver que yo no estaba…

Me acerque más hasta acercarme a la puerta, y fue entonces cuando corrí hacia Angélique que ya se encontraba en la cuna.

-Mi niña, mi bebe- dije mientras la cogía y besaba su frente- Carlisle, baja a la cocina, tenemos que hablar.

Rápidamente ambos nos dirigimos hacia abajo dejando que el resto de la casa permaneciera completamente ignorante de lo que había ocurrido.

-Carlisle, confié en ti, creí que eras una buena persona, jamás creí que tú harías esto- dije decepcionada y enfadada una vez estuvimos en la cocina mientras acariciaba a Angélique.

-Bella, sé que no lo esperabas, pero necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba saber algo más de mi nieta, os fuisteis, ni fotos hemos recibido, desde el día de la llamada de Edward sobre… Jarrod, todo ha cambiado, ya nada es lo mismo, ya nunca llamáis por teléfono ni cogéis las llamadas, ya no enviáis e-mails, ya nada es igual.

-Lo siento, es él quien no se siente igual, y yo lo comprendo, es sentirse engañado, pero eso no te justifica a llevarte a mi hija en medio de la noche sin decir nada, siquiera dejaste una nota- dije cada vez mas enfadada.

-Pero Bella…

-Pero Bella nada- le interrumpí- ¿puedes imaginar cómo me sentí cuando al despertar vi que Angélique no estaba en la cuna? Edward estaba durmiendo, por lo que él no estaba con ella, eran las seis de la mañana, no creí que ninguno de vosotros estuviera despierto. Temí que la hubieran secuestrado, baje las escaleras corriendo muy asustada, si no llega a ser por la ausencia de tú mercedes juro que hubiera salido a su busca por toda Australia si era necesario, habría recorrido agua y tierra por encontrarla, ¿Qué dices de eso?- dije excesivamente enfadada.

-Bella, de verdad lo siento, no fue mi intención que te asustaras, es mas… no fue mi intención que te despertaras tan temprano- hizo una breve pausa en la que no dije nada y continuo- Tengo los resultados de las pruebas, ni yo mismo los he mirado ya que no me interesa, nadie los ha visto, de la impresora han ido a este sobre- dijo mientras me tendía un sobre de tamaño un poco mayor a un folio- es cosa tuya y de mi hijo si queréis o no leerlo.

Tome el sobre y aun enfadada me volví a la habitación, acosté a Angélique junto a Edward y junto a Angélique me acosté yo, así nos quedamos dormidas, primero ella y luego yo, los tres dormidos como una perfecta familia unida, con el sobre aun cerrado en mi mano.

Edward POV:

Me desperté porque vi que alguien me cogía, me gire y allí estaba, mi hija sentadita en la cama cogiéndome la mano, intentando tirar de ella, Bella seguía dormida, ¿Habría salido Angélique solo de la cuna? Entonces vi el sobre que tenía en la mano Bella y supuse que ella era quien la había sacado de la cuna, pero… el sobre tenía el sello del hospital de Sydney, me extrañe severamente, ella no quería saber nada, pero preferí esperar a que despertara.

Mire el reloj, las nueve de la mañana, así que me cambie, vestí a Angélique y baje a darle su papilla. Abajo aun no había nadie.

La coloque en la sillita y saque del refrigerador una papilla ya preparada la calenté en el microondas y la puse en un platito, comencé a dársela, y para mi sorpresa en ningún momento la rechazo, como le hacía a Bella, siempre giraba la cabeza pero esta vez no, abría la boca y se lo comía todo.

Quede maravillado, Angélique siempre demostraba preferencia por Bella, por su mama, pero ahora no, ahora ella quería comer a pesar de que fuera yo el que le daba la papilla.

Cuando acabo le limpie la boca con una servilleta húmeda y prepare café, entonces entro Reneé por la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Tienes una taza de sobra?- pregunto ella.

-Claro, hice para todos- dije mientras le daba una taza de café y me serbia otra para mí.

Cuando terminamos al café, aun nadie más se había levantado, así que nos fuimos a sentarnos en el sofá para ver un poco la televisión, y pusimos… como siempre últimamente el canal infantil en el que hacían dibujos para bebes.

La verdad es que al mes de poner siempre el canal para bebes deje de ponerlo para Angélique solamente. Sí, efectivamente me he enganchado a los dibujos para bebes.

Como una hora más tarde bajaron los demás, nadie dijo nada, Bella no comento nada del sobre, y no lo volví a ver, pude notar que entre Bella y mi padre había mucho resentimiento, pero de ese mismo modo paso el tiempo.

Bella POV:

Era ya el 24 de diciembre, por la mañana, el sobre que me dio Carlisle permanecía oculto bajo el colchón, aun cerrado, y allí permanecería por siempre jamás.

Edward, Jasper, Emmett y Carlisle habían salido a dar un paseo llevándose con ellos a Angélique y Rosie, mientras las mujeres nos habíamos quedado preparando todo para esa noche.

Alice se había encargado junto con Esme de la decoración, excesiva para mi gusto, pero deseo de Alice, unos deseos de esos que todos conocíamos, de esos que siempre hay que conceder si no quieres una tercera guerra mundial.

Mi madre y yo nos encargamos de la cocina, la comida y todo lo relacionado con esto.

Por último Rosalie no se encargo de nada, o al menos nada importante y trabajoso, ya que se encargo únicamente de colocar los regalos bajo el árbol de forma ordenada y fácil de ver para quien era cada uno.

Pasamos horas así hasta que todo estuvo listo, y para variar solas hasta ese momento.

Ya era la hora de cenar en esos momentos, la cena estaba lista, las pequeñas ya habían cenado, es mas ya estaban durmiéndose… así que las acostamos a cada una en su carrito y dejamos que se durmieran.

La cena fue serena, y muy callada, como habían sido los días anteriores, Alice y las pequeñas niñas había sido la única expresión de vida en toda la casa. El amor que se veía en el aire antaño entre Carlisle y Esme había desaparecido, y pude deducir que debido a Jarrod, del cual no habíamos sabido nada en los pasados meses. Emmett que siempre había sido tan activo, siempre con sus bromas se había vuelto ¿Responsable? ¿Callado? No entendía nada, era como si todo en el hubiera cambiado. Rosalie… de ella solo se veían sus miradas, miradas descaradas hacia Edward, miradas de odio hacia mí y mi hija, miradas de odio hasta hacia su propia hija. Jasper como siempre una sombra de Alice, una sombra que se esconde.

Pero cuando termino la cena, algo rompió ese silencio, algo que solamente pareció una simple llamada a la puerta, el sonido de un golpe contra la puerta, eso fui lo que escuchamos.

Fui yo quien se levanto a abrir, una visita extraña, en un día extraño, la noche de Nochebuena.

Abrí la puerta, y le vi a él, sus ojos verdes, su cabello castaño claro, era él, Jarrod, la persona que derrumbo mi familia, la familia de mi marido.

Me quede atónita, no sabía que decir, como responder…

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Edward mientras entraba en el recibidor, me aparto rápidamente, no pude reaccionar- Papa, mama- llamo rápidamente.

-Él es… él es…- dijeron Carlisle y Esme a la vez con voz atónita.

-Jarrod- nos interrumpió él- Solo creí que en tan marcada fecha estarían todos aquí, y por eso vine, esperaba poder explicarme mejor, y hacerlo con todos ustedes, no pretendo ser un incordio, únicamente creí que era la mejor forma.

Nos conto a todos, allí de pie en el umbral de la puerta una larga historia, una historia que medio me había contado Edward, pero no simplemente nos dijo su hipótesis, sino que más bien la argumento completamente.

Cuando termino y me gire pude ver que ya no solo había cinco personas allí, también estaban todos los demás, a excepción de las niñas, y mi madre.

-Sera mejor que hagamos algunas pruebas- dijo Carlisle rápidamente- pero hoy no, y si no te importa, me gustaría poder pasar esta noche tan especial con mi familia- continuo mientras se acercaba a la puerta- pásate en un par de días, quizá el 26- concluyo cerrando la puerta.

-Ami- se escucho de fondo en ese momento.

Vi como se acercaba mi madre con Angélique en brazos, ella tenía los brazos tendidos hacia mí, la cogí y estreche en mis brazos.

Durante el resto de la noche todos hicieron como si nada hubiera pasado, pero la tensión se podía coger del aire, se podía masticar, se podía ver.

Rosie no se despertó, solo Angélique, ella permaneció despierta toda la noche, no comprendía nada, tenía miedo, y sentía que no era la única, imagine que Carlisle se sentiría traicionado, Esme debía sentirse extraña al igual que sus hijos, y allí estábamos Jasper, Rosalie y yo, sin voz ni voto, como si simplemente fuéramos el polvo sobre un tablero de ajedrez, no llegábamos ni a poder ser un peón del juego.

Y el resto de las piezas… el rey y la reina eran Carlisle y Esme, las demás piezas se repartían entre sus hijos, y el jugador… nunca se sabe, hay quien diría que es Jarrod, el que los convirtió en un juego, pero yo no quería pensarlo. Quizá fuera dios, aquel cuyo hijo se suponía su cumpleaños estábamos celebrando.

Creo que todos pasamos la noche en vela, nadie pudo dormir, todos fuimos a nuestras camas, todos nos acostamos, cerramos nuestros ojos, pero ninguno llego al sueño esa noche. Ni Angélique lo logro, ella paso toda la noche sentada en la cama, conmigo y con Edward, ambos admirando sus ojos verdes, abiertos durante toda la noche... abiertos a la mañana siguiente, cuando se oyó a Alice gritar, cuando ella anuncio que era navidad, como si fuera una niña, pero… a la vez con tristeza, miedo, ese miedo que todos sentíamos en el alma.

Todos salimos, era navidad, intercambiamos los regalos, pero ni el maquillaje, ni las sonrisas, ni las risas, ni los besos, ni los agradecimientos escondían el temor, el pánico, la impotencia, el insomnio, la esperanza de que el día siguiente llegara y con él las respuestas, las respuestas que se suponía cambiarían nuestra vida, o la dejarían tal y como están, porque hay quien dice que el polvo es polvo, y que solamente se posa sobre el tablero, pero la verdad es que… al mover las piezas el polvo se levanta y con ellas se mueve.

Todos jugábamos un papel en ese día, hasta el polvo importaba, hasta el aire que el tablero rodeaba, todo importaba ese día, todo importaría por siempre.

* * *

_Ajedrez, un juego o un infierno, las piezas están quietas, el juego aun no ha comenzado, el polvo se coloca sobre el tablero, el tiempo pasa, se hace eterno, todos esperan el primer movimiento, un movimiento que no llega, el incomodo silencio parece eterno, todos saben que está en juego, pero nadie lo comprende realmente._

_Ajedrez, un juego o un infierno, hasta el aire que rodea las piezas y el tablero se ve afectado, todos esperan que comience el juego, un juego que puede cambie sus vidas para siempre, el tiempo a cada segundo corre más despacio, no permite que comience._

_Las piezas del adversario aun no están posadas en el tablero y ya piden un movimiento, el adversario todavía no ha llegado y ya piden un movimiento, el adversario aun no está en la sala y ya piden un movimiento, aun falta un día para que el adversario llegue y ya piden un movimiento._

_No pueden esperar, están atemorizados, esperan que ese momento llegue, pero aun… no ha llegado._

* * *

**Siento la tardandaza en subir el capi, lo tenia listo el domingo por la tarde, pero como imagino todos sabeis han habido problemas con esta pagina, espero os guste el capi.**

**10 reviews minimos para que actualice**


	12. Capitulo 11: Jarrod

**Capitulo 11: Jarrod**

**Capitulo dedicado a Ivis Cullen**

Bella POV:

Llegada la noche del día 25 de diciembre nadie podía permanecer en el mismo lugar que los demás, cada uno se estaba encargando de algo, cada uno se había auto asignado una tarea, tarea que bien sabía yo que solo era una forma de intentar olvidar todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

En cuanto a dormir, esa noche la verdad… no sé quien logro dormir, solo sé que mi adorada hijita Angélique si lo logro. Esa noche sus ojos si se cerraron.

A las mañana siguiente cuando todos estábamos desayunando sonó el timbre de la puerta, nadie se levanto a abrir, sorprendiéndome de una forma increíble, ¿Dónde estaban las personas que durante dos días habían esperado ese momento?

Finalmente y tras que llamaran diez veces decidí ir a abrir yo, pero cuando me levantaban todos se levantaron para frenarme y juntos fueron a abrir, la familia Cullen…

No pude escuchar de que hablaban, todos estaban allí, todos menos Rosalie, Jasper y yo. No tardaron más de un par de minutos en irse todos, dejándonos completamente intrigados, los tres nos mirábamos los unos a los otros, las vidas de las personas que más queríamos estaban en juego y con ellas su felicidad, su pasado y su futuro.

Nuestras miradas fueron interrumpidas por los llantos de Angélique a los cuales se unieron los de Rosie… quitándonos el aturdimiento que sobre nuestros cerebros se encontraba.

Edward POV:

Cuando abrimos la puerta era él, Jarrod, una copia perfecta de mí. No tardamos más que unos segundos en dirigirnos a los coches, todos fueron en el Mercedes de mi padre a excepción mía que decidí coger mi propio coche.

Rompiendo toda costumbre Carlisle arranco antes que yo, que en una última mirada antes de comenzar el trayecto me gire, me gire a ver el lugar donde se encontraban las únicas personas que me importaban.

Seguí a mi padre durante todo el trayecto, para mi sorpresa, sabia donde ir. Nos condujo hasta el hospital de Sydney.

Al entrar en el hospital la mujer que había en la recepción le saludo con total familiaridad, como si lo conociera de diario, lo que resulto alarmantemente extraño, pues a mi saber hacia demasiados años que mi padre no venia por este hospital.

Carlisle POV:

La recepcionista me saludo, la misma mujer que había cuando fui a hacer las pruebas a mi adorada nieta, espere que nadie se diera cuenta de que ella parecía conocerme. Pase y tras enseñar mi documentación que me acreditaba como médico me permitieron el acceso a los laboratorios.

Saque sangre tanto a mi hijo como a Jarrod y tras algunas pruebas tuve los resultados en mi mano, sin mirarlos los introduje en un sobre y pedí a todos que me siguieran, debíamos salir de allí, no era el mejor lugar para descubrir la verdad.

Edward POV:

No pude creer lo que pretendía mi padre, ¿esperaba que sabiendo que en ese sobre estaba la respuesta a nuestras preguntas esperáramos? Preferí no decir nada, pero lo peor de todo fue cuando finalmente no se dirigió a ningún lugar sino directamente al coche, mas de una hora de camino para saber la respuesta…

Bella POV:

Todo el día había sido desesperante, silencios incómodos, miradas perdidas, la tensión que se respiraba en el aire, el sonido del viento al mover las hojas de los arboles…

Pero interrumpiendo todo esto, ya alrededor de las seis de la tarde, se escucho el ruido de un motor, todos acudimos a las ventanas a ver quién era, pudimos ver el Mercedes seguido del Volvo, estaban llegando.

Me dirigía a la puerta cuando Angélique, que gateaba por toda la casa, me agarro, la cogí en brazos y rápidamente me dirigí al exterior. Ya habían dejado los coches y estaban saliendo. Me fije en su rostro, pero no me dijo nada, solo me expreso impaciencia. Me acerque corriendo a él y cuando estuve junto a él Angélique estiro sus hermosos bracitos hacia él.

-¿Qué dieron los resultados?- susurre en su oído.

-Aun no lo sabemos, mi padre prefiero un lugar más familiar que un hospital para leerlos, yo no puedo esperar más, necesito saber lo que dicen- me contesto con un murmuro.

Vi que todos entraban hacia la casa siguiendo a Carlisle, y ambos fuimos tras ellos.

Cuando entramos ya estaban todos sentados en nuestro salón, Carlisle tenía el sobre en la mano, se podía ver en su mirada la completa impaciencia, pero no lo abrió hasta que todos estábamos sentados.

Lentamente abrió el sobre y leyó los resultados en completo silencio.

Nadie dijo nada, todos mirábamos a Carlisle, la tensión se podía respirar en el aire, cuando finalmente sus labios se movieron.

-Los resultados han sido -Carlisle hizo una pausa para toma aire- positivos, Jarrod si es hijo mío y por tanto vuestro hermano.

Nadie dijo nada, ni Jarrod reacciono, las miradas que se lanzaban entre ellos podían matar, imaginaba la desconfianza entre Carlisle y Esme, y ante todo como se debían sentir sus hijos, acaban de descubrir que tenían un hermano.

Jarrod se levantó y salió en completo silencio, nadie fue tras él, ni una mosca se oyó, únicamente Angélique salió gateando tras él y se cogió a su pierna impresionándonos a todos. Él la tomo en brazos y se acerco a dármela a mí, pero mi pequeña no se quiso separar de él.

-Lo siento Jarrod –dijo Edward en ese momento- no debimos quedarnos en silencio, lo siento pero a todos nos tomo de improvisto el que fueras uno de nosotros, pero eso no debe darte a entender que no nos alegramos, al menos eso espero, y ante todo me avergüenzo de que haya tenido que ser mi hija quien nos ha demostrado que eres únicamente uno más… un Cullen como otro cualquiera, por esto serás recibido aquí siempre que quieras.

-La verdad, no sé que responder, para mí es un honor ser un Cullen, y la verdad yo mismo les temí, no te avergüences Edward… después de todo Angélique es la personita más inteligente de esta habitación, y me incluyo a mi entre los que no logran superarla, de no ser por ella nadie hubiera logrado que regresara aquí.

-Entonces –intervino finalmente Carlisle- ¿aceptas ser uno de los nuestros? ¿Un Cullen más?

-Nunca perdería una oportunidad como esta, después de todo son mi familia y eso es lo que más me debe importar.

-Bienvenido hermanito- gritaron Alice y Emmett al mismo tiempo- siempre cuentas con nosotros.

Todos estaban felices, pero en el rostro de Carlisle y Esme no dejaba de verse cierta desconfianza y la esperanza de hablar a solas.

**Lo siento por la tardanza... pero hoy me han traido el portatil, donde tenia el cap casi acabado, y en cuento ha estado en mis manos lo he acabado y aqui lo teneis, espero pronto poder subir más.**

**Los reviews es lo unico que recivo a cambio de escribir**


End file.
